


All is Fair in Love and War

by Lrouse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood and Violence, Dean and Sam Winchester if you squint, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Drinking, F/M, Ill add more when I know where I'm going with this, Knotting, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Military, Military Ranks, Military Uniforms, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Missions, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Pack Dynamics, Post Hale Fire, Protectiveness, Rescue Missions, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Smut, Talk About a Attempted Forced Mating, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Training, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lrouse/pseuds/Lrouse
Summary: When Stiles presents as a rare omega he is immediately conscripted into the U.S military and placed within a secret military faction: ODA Special Forces division. His assignment: To keep the peace amongst a deadly team of hostile, violent and possessive alphas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, everyone. This is my first fanfic for this fandom. Be kind, please!  
> Firstly: This is unbeta-ed so expect mistakes  
> Secondly: I'm making up this military stuff as I go. It's not incredibly accurate.  
> Thirdly: There are two kinds of bonds in this world: Mating Bonds and Companion Bonds - Stay tooned
> 
> Here's a bit of visual aid for you if you want it. It's something I use to keep my ideas in order but it also has the option to just be viewed as a guest, which I offer to you. I recommend staying away from the changelog though.... I'm constantly changing ideas and it can get confusing if you end up reading the fic.  
> https://www.notebook.ai/plan/universes/90902

Six days. Six days was all it took for the government to come knocking at his door. To say his presentation as an omega was shocking would be an understatement. omegas are so rare and Stiles' forward and eccentric personality was an almost guarantee that he would present as a beta or alpha. Fate obviously had other plans.

When Stiles had woken in the morning six days ago he thought he was going to die. The fire coursing through his veins was unbearable. Stiles alpha father had sealed every crack and cranny of his room so his scent wouldn't escape to the outside world and alert neighboring alphas of this dynamic presentation all the while fighting his own instincts. While family members weren't affected as severely as other alphas, they weren't completely immune to the pheromones and scent their relative was putting off. He had proceeded to leave the house for the remainder of the cycle, stressing himself silly until Stiles had texted him it was safe to return. It had lasted a total of three days, short (Thank the heavens) but normal for a first heat and Stiles had been completely ruined at the conclusion of it. He couldn't look his dad in the eyes for two full days afterward and their conversation consisted of head nods and muffled hellos. The things his poor dad had heard those three days are sounds a father should never hear from their child.

When the heat had subsided and the sting of embarrassment had faded they started examining the options they had. Everyone knew when omegas presented they didn't stick around long, either picked up by a wealthy and powerful alpha that had the means to cement their hold with money and power or the omegas were contracted into an organization that housed numerous alphas together such as organized sports teams or large corporate enterprises and conglomerates. In some cases, the omegas went missing without a trace. Whispers of organized crime syndicates commandeering the omegas without the consent of the family or the individual omega's consent were the worst of the rumors and most likely very true according to the files Stiles had snooped through on his father's computer at the precinct. The one comfort to the families when this happened was it was very difficult for alphas to treat an omega poorly. So at least those omegas were most likely being treated well... if they were picked up by alphas that is. Some beta factions, if given the chance would wipe out all omegas from existence. While most betas don't seem to give omegas a second thought beyond their heat, some believed that omegas are stealing their positions with the most dominant alphas. The behavioral impact one omega can sustain on a number of alphas known as The Calming Effect or TCE greatly surpasses that of a betas ability. It is why omegas are so sought-after. TCE encourages pro-social behaviors in alphas while lowing an alphas natural disposition to be territorial, aggressive and violent towards other alphas, therefore allowing alphas to work together and be in close proximity to other alphas for long periods of time. A pheromone released by omegas and in lower quantity by betas has a role in various alpha behaviors such as facilitating trust and attachment, anxiety, pair bonding, anger and aggression, and stress, especially while injured. One omega can do the work of many betas combine and they can do it with much better results. When omegas hit a heat cycle, if betas are close it can become incredibly dangerous for an omega. If the betas can't control their instinct, they will try to eliminate the competition.

Stiles can't believe his luck. An Omega. Why does everything like this happen to him? Where some individuals would believe they struck gold in the dynamic lottery, Stiles not so much. He had plans. He was going to graduate from high school, hopefully lose his virginity, go to college and get an education in a bad-ass field and rise to the top. He knew he was capable of such ambitions and success but that was all before that fateful morning. As soon as his dynamic presented itself he was doomed. Not only does most of the population think omegas are delicate and fragile creatures who require sensitive and careful handling, but it is nearly impossible for a omega to pursue a life of their own choosing. Stiles refuses to become an ornament of comfort for a bunch of overbearing alphas and he would fight tooth and nail until they realize he wouldn't just follow his instinct to roll over and take it.

Stiles had been staying home for the past few days and his dad had had to divulge information to their doctor's office to gain suppressants to lower the severity of his heats, help regulate them and decrease his scent. Although he could control his pheromone output when he so chose, the suppressants help him not have to worry about it constantly. He would bet his rather unsubstantial bank accounts that this is how the government had learned of his new omega status.

It was early morning and Stiles was leaning against the counter and downing a glass of orange juice. The Sherrif had left for work no more than twenty minutes earlier when the knock came. Stiles eyeballed the front door and stayed silent, unsure how to proceed. Next thing he knew the door handle and lock had been broken and the door was swinging open to reveal a attractive female beta in a dark suit with a severe scar down her neck and two male alphas of about forty years of age, both in dark tactical military cargo pants tucked into black boots and tight long sleeve crew necks. 

The moment the Alphas stepped into the room Stiles knew they were powerful ones. He felt his legs go to jelly and his knees give out dropping his glass as he caught himself on the table. He would be damned if he allowed himself to kneel before any alpha based on power alone. Pulling himself upright, Stiles closed his eyes and took a second to acclimate himself to the new alphas scent and power surrounding him. Stiles lifted his eyes to examine the room. He was shocked to see one the alphas seated at the table with a small smirk on his face. He was shockingly attractive and sported a light five o'clock shadow with light brown hair. Moving his eyes to the other alpha in the room Stiles noted the attractiveness of this alpha as well (what are these people all mercenary models or something?). While the first alpha held a cheeky smirk on his face this one kept his face blank. He sported a lightly speckled salt and pepper trimmed beard and bright blue eyes. Both alphas carried a strong physique of a body well used as a tool. The alphas had their eyes trained on him but based on how they held their bodies, he had no doubt they were both very aware of their immediate surroundings in this unfamiliar environment. Ready to react at a moments notice.

"What do you want?" Stiles breathed as he took a hesitant step back.

The female beta gave him a moment's consideration before starting, "Omega Stilinski, my name is Director Breaden Kennedy. I'm from the Government and I oversee a covert division of the ODA Special Forces within the U.S Military and I am here to request your enlistment to our cause."

Stiles stood with his mouth open processing that information for a moment. That sounded like something out of a Marvel movie. Stiles was a spaztic teenage with zero formal training in anything remotely related to warfare, he was in high school! And the most physical activity he got was during his daily lacrosse practices and weekly games and really.... he warmed the bench, so there wasn't much exercising happening there but that was beside the point. 

"Are you delusional? You can't just break into peoples houses and make requests of that level and expect them to be inclined to just do whatever you want!" Stiles sputtered.

"Hmm. Well yes, see, here's the thing Stiles, can I call you Stiles?" Stiles states a firm "No" which the Director soundly ignored,  
"I intended to start out this arrangement in a civilized fashion..."

"You broke my door and entered my house without permission. I should have you arrested!" Stiles interrupted. Smirky alpha clearly thought something was funny if his grin was anything to go by. Stiles directed his deadliest glare towards him which only seemed to increase his humor.

"I intended to start out this arrangement in a civilized fashion with a request but really this is more of a conscription type situation and you can either come quietly or you will come kicking and screaming." The director repeated without so much of a blink, even over stiles mocking snort. "If you decide to come quietly we will give you time to pack your essential belongings. Either way, your country needs you so you will be coming with us." 

"My country needs me? Ha! Isn't that rich. I'm pretty confident my country was doing just fine before my presentation when I meant little more than another able body to pay taxes when I graduate. What about my dad, he is the Sherrif here. He won't let you ride off towards the sunset with me. You will be held responsible for this."

"On the contrary Stiles. This is official government business and well above your father's pay grade. I'm well aware of his status as Sherrif in this town but if he intervenes he will be placed under arrest for contempt, obstruction of government action and sabotage. Now I know you probably know the severity of those crimes seeing as your father is in law enforcement and you seem like a smart kid, so I will urge you to cooperate." Stiles was sure he blanched noticeably at her words and the Directors eyes softened slightly, "We are not the bad guys here Stiles. My team has recently suffered a deep emotional hardship, which I'm not going to get into the specifics of but they find themselves in need of an omega. This is a team of alpha that absolutely requires a calming presence to keep them grounded."

The director paused for a moment keeping eye contact with Stiles as he absorbed her words, "I can't promise you complete safety since what we do can be dangerous, but what I can promise you is that you will be treated with respect and dignity and you will receive an honorable level of attention from all the members of my team. I can give you my word in that regard. I can also promise that your father will come to no harm and after a companion bond has been forged with my team of alphas I can arrange for your father to visit you whenever you see fit. Since you will need uninterrupted time without other alpha interference to adjust to your new team of alphas, you will not be permitted to keep in contact with your father until after the initial bond has been forged but after that, you may contact your father whenever you so chose. That is a guarantee I can give you which most alpha prospects and suitors would not offer you at all Stiles."

Stiles stood stock still processing all the information she had just thrown at him. He knew she was telling the truth when it came to the other alphas and his father but he couldn't get past the fact that he may not see his father for an unknown period of time. Who knew how long it would take him to form a companion bond with an unknown number of dominant alphas. The more dominant the alpha the harder it would be to forge that bond, and if the two alphas were anything to go by they were going to be high up on the power scale. 

A thought occurred to Stiles and he was not about to let anything happen to his dad, "How are you going to ensure nothing happens to my dad? He won't even know where I went. I'll just be gone."

"I will have a couple men stay in town. They will stay here to inform your father of the situation and keep him updated on your progress over the coming months."

"You mean you will be having him watched and kept in line."

"If necessary yes. But like I said before. No harm will come to him. Even if he does fight the situation, which I'm sure he will."

"If I go quietly you mean..."

The Director just maintained eye contact and made no move to confirm or deny Stiles words, but Stiles understood well enough anyway. 

"How do I know you are who you say you are?"

The beta gave Stiles a small smile and pulled out an official-looking document with a badge. The Badge had a picture of the Director and the government seal, along with her name and some other information. The document was a court order to extract Stiles from his home for government purposes. "If you still don't believe me go ahead and look me up online. My identity is no secret and I hold a high-standing position within the Department of Defence. Only what I do behind closed door with this military faction is classified."

Stiles slowly pulled out his phone and did a quick google search to confirm her identity and with a quick nod of his head, he turned towards the stairs and headed to pack his bag. Even though he knew his fate it didn't stop the panic rising up inside his chest. He was already exhausted from his heat and didn't have the mental capacity to deal with something so insurmountable regarding his future at this time. 

Once Stile made it to his room he shut the door and sunk to the floor trying to control his breathing in the rhythm his father taught him when he was young: In for four, out for four, repeat. It took him a good fifteen minutes before he was settled enough to start grabbing his essentials and pack his bag. Once stiles made his way back to the kitchen he glanced at the two alphas who were standing just outside the kitchen door. They both had slight looks of concern on their face and stiles knew they could smell the waves of distress rolling off him. 

Stiles placed a letter he had wrote to his dad when he was upstairs on the kitchen table begging him not to cause trouble about all this and telling him not to worry. He promised to be as annoying as possible to make these alphas regret ever mentioning the name Stiles Stilinski but promised to stay safe. Finally, Stiles reminded his father of his diet and to continue to eat right. He promised he would know if the only nutrition his dad was getting came from pizza boxes and take-out containers.

Stiles blinked away the prickling he felt at his eyes and turned towards the beta, "Well let's get this circus show on the road, shall we Director?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles first look at the training complex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I threw this chapter together pretty quickly just wanting to get through the beginning and introduce the team to the story!  
> ALSOOOOO if you didn't notice this chapter has a similar feel to the beginning of American Assassin. Which I may have drawn some inspiration from.

 

Stiles stepped out his front door for the first time in almost a weeks time. He wondered how the world could still be the exact same when so much about him had changed in that time. Two black SUVs were parked on the street in front of his house, with two men standing watch next to the back one. The Director took strides towards the men before speaking with them, while the two alphas directed him towards the front vehicle before opening the door for Stiles to step in." 

Stiles turned before the door and asked, "So do you two have names or am I just going to start calling you Thing One and Thing Two?" 

The alpha to his left eyes flashed slightly in amusement before stating, "My title is Commander Hale but you may call me Peter. My companion over here who constantly looks like he has a stick lodged up his ass is Commander Argent, he likes to play by the books so you won't have nearly as much fun with him as you will with me. I will be your team leader and I report directly to Braed.... Director Kennedy. You will be reporting to me when you are not with your field Captain, who you will be meeting later. Commander Argent here, you won't have to deal with as often except in the early stages during training and mission since his main focus is the support members of the team... those responsible for communications, technology, intelligence, you know, that sort of thing." He finished with a vague hand gesture people use when trying to explain something.

"Okay, Commander Hale," Stiles stated with intent, sticking to formal names for the time being, "And where is it we are going exactly?"

"That I can't tell you" Peter stated pulling out a blindfold from his pocket. Stiles eyed the blindfold watched it sway slightly back and forth before looking the alpha dead in the eyes and with an air of defiance stepped into the back of the SUV and shut the door in the alpha's face, effectively leaving him with his hand out holding the blindfold. He felt a sliver of satisfaction at the look of surprise on the alphas faces. Omegas weren't known to come with a backbone and although Stiles grudgingly felt the urge to please the alpha deep down he did actually have to listen to them. Stiles looked out towards his home as he waited for the other passengers to enter the vehicle. Commander Argent stepped into the driver's seat while the captain moved around the back and took the seat next to him. The enclosed space concentrated the alphas scent and Stiles started to feel a bit like he was suffocating from the strength of it. Once the Director entered the passenger seat and the car behind them pulled out and drove off, Peter turned towards Stiles and held up the blindfold with a raised eyebrow. Stiles narrowed his eyes and eventually snatched the blindfold out of the alphas fingers and tied it behind his head, resigned to his fate for the time being. They drove in silence for a few hours while Stiles tried to sleep with two new alpha presences rising his irritation. He managed to succeed eventually and jolted awake, flailing his arms around when the SUV hit a rather deep pothole. 

"You can remove the blindfold now," the Commander next to him stated in a soft voice.

Stiles pulled the offending object away from his eyes and had to squint his eyes at the severity of the new light attacking his eyeballs. With a quick glance around he noted that they were driving down a tree-lined dirt road, similar to the vegetation in his hometown back in Beacon Hill. The lush green trees and bushes had the same rich colors of early spring before the summer heat turned the vegetation into a dry husk of its former self.

They pulled up to a large house with a wrap around porch and an unattached garage off to the side before parking their vehicle. Stiles looked around and noted the other four vehicles parked close by which included a dark grey Porsche, a grey off-roading 4X4 crossover, a small black Mercedes SUV and a black Camaro. There was also an army green Harley bike parked beside the Camero. Argent paused beside Stiles before nodding his head towards the front door to follow the Director inside. Once inside Stiles noted that the house furnishing was much like any other house. New, but comfy looking furniture filled the room in front of them. Walking down the hall they came to a set of back stairs off the kitchen which Argent ascended and led stiles to a door down the hall. 

"This is your room. The team is off training and should be back within the next hour. You can do as you please as long as you stay on the grounds. You are not a prisoner here but you are expected to comply with the rules just like everyone else, dinner will be at six and it will be expected that you pull your own weight helping out with cooking and cleaning." 

Stiles nodded and turned his back to Argent and heard the door shut. A quick examination of the room revealed a queen bed, placed in the middle of the room with a blue comforter and sheets. A matching dresser was in the corner along with a desk and chair. Stiles opened one of the two doors in the room finding a closet and an attached shared bathroom with a modern glass shower, sink and toilet. Stiles unpacked his bag Argent had conveniently placed beside his door and then exited the room to explore the house. He started upstairs and found three other bedrooms and two more bathrooms. Two containing furniture similar to his own and one containing three sets of bunk beds, reminding stiles of a college dorm. Stiles noted one of the bedrooms with a queen bed shared his bathroom and Stiles made a mental note to lock that door from his side and keep it locked. They could go use someone else's bathroom for all he cared. Wandering down the main stairs near the front entrance Stiles passed a dining room and large office. A staircase to the basement brought him to a large theater room with recliner seats and a projection screen. He found two more bedrooms and a basic bathroom along with a utility and storage room. Climbing back up the stairs stiles exited the back door through the kitchen and monitored the forest in front of him. He could see a decent sized lake off in the distance. The house was actually quite cozy and Stiles was rather surprised by the fact. He had expected a be staying in some sort of stark industrial building he always saw in military movie and video. 

Hearing voices coming in from the garage off to the side of the house he stepped in that direction. When he entered the garage Stiles had to mentally check himself that his mouth wasn't hanging open. Inside the garage was clearly where most of the magic happened. In one corner an exercise gym sat and a large area of floor mats clearly set up for combat and floor practice. On the opposite end, stood a wall of secure lockers with thick glass on the doors holding weapons and equipment. Beside that, a group of desks, tables, and chairs were placed in a strategic plan around an impressive wall of screens and computers. The wall of screens currently flickered between photos of different people and a digital map of the world with small red dots scattered throughout it. The three stooges who brought him here were currently hovering over a small table in deep conversation clearly ignoring Stiles presence. Stiles took the opportunity to snoop through the garage and examine the different equipment. There were guns, ammo, grenades, and knives from as small as a 9mm to as large as a rocket launcher. Different equipment such as night vision goggles, helmets, handheld radios, tablets, different types of masks, scopes, medical supplies and other techy looking instruments he didn't know the use for lined the walls. After his thorough examination, Stiles stepped over to where the screens hung. He read about a few of the different people on the screens and realized they were individuals from different terrorist groups, criminal backgrounds, and political parties. 

In his concentration, he didn't notice right away when the room had suddenly gone quiet and he turned around to see he was being watched by the two alphas who had a glazed look of contentment on their faces and Stiles became aware that in his curiosity and relaxation he had let slip his hold and had released a good dose of his feel-good pheromones. Reprimanding himself, he locked them down quickly, even though the damage was already done. He caught the satisfied look on Director Kennedy face as her eyes flicked from watching the two alphas in front of her back to where Stiles stood. With an imprudent glare in their direction, Stiles stormed towards the door of the garage and ran face first into a warm solid chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I screwed up the ranking system a bit according to Wikipedia. Therefore, I'm making my own ranking system up. Here it is from top rank down:  
> Head Detachment Commander  
> Detachment Commander - Captian  
> Assistant Detachment Sergeant and Operations and Intelligence Sergeant - Master Sergeant  
> Sergeant First Class (various classes) - Sergeant
> 
> ALSO, I originally had Peter as a Captain but realized it was getting much too confusing with them both being a hale. SO I went back and changed his title to Commander Hale while Derek stays Captain Hale. I hope that's not too confusing for you all.
> 
> Lastly, I wasn't sure I was going to share this but finally, I thought why the heck not.  
> I have a little inspiration board I use to keep myself organized when writing. You can check it out if you want. It contains character (you can click on the character names to get more info if you want) descriptions, notes, photos ect. I recommend you stay away from the changelog since that can get confusing since I'm adding and removing all the time and you might get the wrong information.   
> https://www.notebook.ai/plan/universes/90902#settings_panel
> 
> Again this is un-betaed so you will probably find mistakes (I tried to check it over but you know how it is!)

Stiles had been told many times in his life that his mouth was going to be the death of him. He didn't doubt that statement. He had been shoved into various lockers at school enough to know his brain to mouth filter was almost nonexistent and today was no different.

Exciting the door of the garage Stiles ran smack into some sorry shmucks chest and in normal Stiles fashion, he had instantly started flailing his arms in minor panic to stop himself from falling over, effectively making the situation worse. Now he's not positive, but he's pretty sure he heard a smack of flesh and a small grunt when he connected a fist with a warm cheek before freezing in surprise when two hands came up to clamp down on stiles upper arms effectively halting all random limb jerks. Moving his hands up to push himself off the chest, Stiles had taken a moment to note the very solid and muscular abdomen under his palms. The hands holding his arms instantly released and Stiles got a vivid eyeful of his very disgruntled victim. The alpha in front of him was attractive, to say the least, Stiles' mouth hung open for a moment before he remembered to check himself and closed it instantly with a light click. He had a thick head of dark black hair and a very impressive days growth of stubble. His back boots, pant, and short sleeve shirt were all military issued and filled out perfectly. But the most notable feature was the bright red eyes and incredible frownie eyebrows currently trained on Stiles as if he was an inconvenient piece of gum stuck to the alphas shoe.

"Oh, um... uh, sorry dude." Stiles stammered.

The alpha tensed and continued to glare in his direction before pushing past him effectively dismissing him.

"Geeze dude, it was an accident. Who pissed in your cornflakes this morning, The Great Depression?" As soon as Stiles said it he instantly regretted it. A normal person would have just apologized for practically assaulting someone with their body and fists and left it at that but in retrospect, he DID apologize and got that rude response in return. What did people expect from him?

The alpha instantly froze in his tracks and slowly turned back to Stiles. His eyes flashed an even darker red and Stiles suddenly had a very real urge to run as fast and far in the opposite direction. Stiles survival instincts must seriously be taking an enjoyable vacation because instead of taking flight like any normal soul would have done when confronted with that look he stood his ground and stared the currently raging alpha down. 

"Derek! I see you had the pleasure of running into our new omega recruit Stiles Stilinski. Stiles this is your new field Captian, Captian Derek Hale." Peter said with an amused smile. 

Stiles processed that information and felt his stomach drop. This was the alpha who he would be taking orders from and he had just completely insulted the guy. Goodie!

"Stilinski." Derek confirmed his name as if he had just tasted something foul.

"That's me yes. I'm glad your observation skills are working fine." Seriously what was wrong with him. Though part of him felt a small level of satisfaction for the tiny bit of verbal revenge he was extracting on the team who completely pull the plug on his previous life.

A snort from behind had Stile turning towards a young blond female alpha. "Well lookie here, feisty little thing aren't you. This is going to be fun."

Stiles couldn't help the small smirk that appeared on his face and he decided in that instant he liked this female. Stiles eyes moved past the female and noted the other new presences just outside the door.

"Great, get in here all of you. Lets get these introductions over with." The Director said without even looking up from the document she was reading at the table.

When everyone filed into the room and Stiles had moved into an unoccupied seat at the table the Director continued, "Stiles meet your new team." She gestured to the group scattered haphazardly around the corner of the room.

"We usually don't use formal titles when it is just the team together but for introductions, I will give you all the information. You already met Commander Peter Hale. He is the Head Detachment Commander and highest in rank below myself. He reports directly to me and since my position usually leads me elsewhere, I leave full authoritative action to him in my absence. His role as team leader includes aspects outside of missions including briefing and planning the unit on mission objectives. He heads the training program for the entire team and is responsible for ensuring you are equipt with all the tools, both physical and technical, necessary to keep you alive. Derek and Peter work hand-in-hand with each other in their roles leading the team." Peter gave Stiles a winning grin at the end of the introduction causing Stiles to roll his eyes.

"That leads me to Captian Derek Hale. Derek holds the position as Detachment Commander and is the team leader out on the field and during missions his word is law. He is responsible for outfitting his ODA, organizing missions and briefing and leading the unit on mission objectives."

"You two are related." Stiles stated forgoing the question.

The Director went to open her mouth but Derek beat her to it, "Good for you, I'm glad your observation skills are working fine." 

"Derek, Derek, Derek, now is no time to be petty," Peter said clearly enjoying the exchange so far. "Excuse him, my dear omega. Derek tends to be spiteful and happens to be a perfect specimen for.. Whats that word again the kids are using? Oh yes, manpain. But to answer your earlier statement: Yes, Derek is fortunate enough to be my blood. He currently holds the prestigious title as my dearest nephew."

Derek gave his uncle an unimpressed look which made Stiles snicker before observing the sly smiles and eye rolls from the other members of the group.

Clearing her throat Baeden continued gesturing to a dark-skinned alpha, "Assistant Detachment Sergeant Vernon Boyd or Master Sergeant Boyd. Boyd is second in command under the Captain and is ready to take over command if, for whatever reason, Derek is unavailable. If the team ever splits into two for a mission, then Boyd will command the second team."

"Sergeant Erica Reyes" The Director nods to the blond alpha. "Erica is the Engineering Sergeants, the go to when you want something built or destroyed. She is an expert in explosive demolitions and she can and will demolish bridges, buildings, you name it, to kingdom come. If you need something blown, she's your girl." To Stiles utter delight Erica held Stiles gave as she pushed her tongue into the side of her cheek a few time in a vulgar gesture, effectively give a whole new meaning to the version of "blown" the Director used. Derek raised an eyebrow towards Erica, while Boyd just shook his head and tried to stifle a smile. Erica just shrugged with a grin before sending a conspiratory wink towards Stiles.

"Next up we have Sergeant Jackson Whittemore the Weapons Specialist. He is an expert in a wide range of U.S. and foreign weapons systems, from pistols and light artillery to anti-aircraft missiles." The alpha in question was leaning against a wall looking bored by the conversation.

"Sergeant Allison Argent is our Tactical Ops Specialist expert. She is trained in a wide range of tactical and strategic operations. She is extremely well trained in defensive warfare and extraction procedures. She also happens to be Chris' daughter."

"The one with the puppy eyes over there is Sergeant Scott MacCall, your Field Medic. I think that's pretty self-explanatory." Scott looked up when he heard his name a flashed Stiles a goofy lopsided smile. Stiles knew he was an alpha by is scent alone but his demeanor seemed to conflict with the preconceived ideal of his dynamic and for the reason Stiles knew this alpha would be hard to hate.

"Last of the field operatives is Sergeant Isaac Lahey. As the Assistant Operations and Communication Sergeant, he ensures that the team has all the equipment and technical support needed throughout the missions. He works directly with the Operations and Intelligence Master Sergeant and the Communications Sergeant while working directly out in the field. Which leads me to our technological division of the team headed by Mission Commander Chris Argent, who also happens to be trained in every type of modern warfare and an incredibly decorated Marine. Chris has a ranking similar to Derek's with his division on the team."

The Director who had slowly been circling the table now stopped in front of the two remaining members of the team and placed her hand on their shoulders, "Master Sergeant Lydia Martin who also happens to be your only beta on the team, is our Operations and Intelligence Sergeant. Lydias responsible for the overall organization and functionality of the team. She supports the team by whatever means necessary while working from the base or in a secure environment. She is the team's eyes and ears."

"Lastly we have Sergeant Danny Māhealani who is our Communications Sergeant or better known as our Computer Genius.  
Proficient in the gamut of radio communications, techniques, and computer software, everything from Morse code to encrypted satellite transmissions and IT technology. These two work hand-in-hand together and round off our team."

Stiles sat silently for a moment measuring the group as a whole before, "Okaaaay... do you expect me to remember all that or...?"

A collective groan was released and the tension in the room seemed to recede in small increments. Stiles felt himself perk up inside at the success before he reprimanded himself for feeling satisfaction in providing these alphas with any sort of relief. Stupid instincts.

Braeden let a small smile unfold across her smile and Stiles was sure she noted his small pleasure before he could check it. "Everyone as you all know this is our newest member of the team. Omega Stiles Stilinski."

"Stiles... What kind of name is that?" Jackson asked with the air of superiority.

"The kind of name destined for greatness obviously you simpleminded simpleton," Stiles returned. Jackson let loose a small growl with a sneer and Stiles felt a deep urge to cower under the table which he decidedly ignored.

The Director cut in before Jackson could reply, "Alright, that's enough Stiles. You can put away the thinly veiled resentment directed towards the team. They didn't even know you were coming until this morning."

Confused faces appeared around the table, "What do you mean resentment? Why would Stilinski feel resentment?" asked Allison.

"That would be because our lovely Director here managed to 'convince' the omega to join the team using less than savory methods. Now we all know I am no saint in the morality department, but I must say, Director, even I was impressed.... but then again he is only seventeen so maybe it isn't as impressive of a feat... No wait, I retract that statement. It is likely even more bloodthirsty due to that fact. Bravo." Peter replied

"Do we even want to know?" Asked Derek, pinching the bridge of his nose.

The Director replied with dry tone, "Thank you for that Peter, I can always count on you to convey the important information."

"Nonsense Director, you know I always have your best interests at heart. Yes, the Director here pulled a few method from my books. Extorting poor Stiles here with jail time for daddy. He truly does love his dear old dad, it was like watching a house of card in a wind storm. He truly had no chance," said Peters giving Stiles a look of mock sympathy while Stiles ground his teeth sending daggers in Peter's direction.

"What! Now we are forcing kids to join the team? Is that really what we have come too?" asked Scott.

"I understand all of your concern, but I don't know about you but I don't see omegas presenting every other day. You all know they are rare and scouting an existing omega and convincing them to join this team after they already bonded with another group of alphas was not an option. We don't have the time to eliminate an existing companion bond and then start working on establishing a new one. Not after that fiasco with Jennifer, you all know this team was about to reach its limit. You were all getting close to ripping each other's throats out, fighting and arguing over everything. This was a dire situation and didn't have the luxury of allowing Stiles to chose between this team or joining the next lot who came sniffing around." said Braeden

"Perfect. Just what we need. Another vengeful omega to integrate into the team. Really Braeden is this really how you thought to start this partnership? One wasn't enough? Haven't you learned anything from the past year?" Derek asked with an edge to his voice. Stiles curiosity peaked at his words and he found himself questioning what had happened to this team before he got here. What did he mean vengeful omega?

"We could take on a group of betas temporarily until we find an omega who is willing to be here and not forced." Isaac supplied hesitantly glancing in Derek's direction.

"I understand where your heart is at Isaac but do you all really think that would have worked? Most of you already have major trust issues due to your past experiences and never would have allowed a group of strangers into your inner circle. It will be hard enough integrating Stiles into the team even with his Omega status and high levels of TCE. We have already screened Stiles for any form of criminal or terrorist behavior," Stiles let out an offended squawk at that statement grumbling about only being a teenager and stupid government officials.

"and there is nothing. He is a clean slate and I believe this is the fresh start you all need. In reality, Stiles wouldn't have been treated nearly as fair anywhere else as he will be here. He will receive a wage, be able to finish out his final school year, pursue a higher education if he so chooses and has a chance to live his own life outside of team responsibilities." finished Braeden.

The team sat quietly, seemingly absorbing the Director's words and begrudgingly accepting them as truth, Stiles felt a bolt of hope at the Directors words. He wasn't aware he would be able to finish his last year of school, graduate and go to college. Most omegas were pulled from school and told their responsibilities lie with the alphas and not an education. He realized in this situation he would actually have a chance to lead a semi-balanced life outside of being just an omega. Maybe this wasn't such a terrible situation after all, but that didn't mean he was going to let them off scot-free for going about it the way they did. If they had just told him the whole thing at the beginning and given him a chance, he would have jumped at the opportunity. If they wanted his respect they would have to earn it. That being said, Stiles didn't miss the glaring fact that most of the team seemed as upset as him about that way the situation was handled and that said a lot about the type of alphas he would be working with. "So let me get this straight. None of you were aware of how Director Kennedy coerced me here?" Stiles asked.

A collective "No" sounded out from the group surrounding him. "Well then, I guess that's a point in your favor..." Stiles looked around the table before sighing, rubbing a hand down his face and saying "Look, I am tired and hungry and honestly I think I may be experiencing a bit of information overload for the day. So that being said I move that we adjourn." 

The group looked accepting of Stiles statement and he stood to leave when the Director piped in, "Stiles, before you go, I need you to release your hold on your TCE. This team is on edge from the past few months without an omega and needs to relax."

Stiles stood gaping at the Director, "Your kidding me! You really want to take that choice away from me as well." Releasing his TCE consciously was an intimate experience and not something Stiles felt comfortable doing yet. Not until he felt they had at least a preliminary bond started, the alphas here were virtual strangers to him and it would be essentially like barring his soul to them, naked for all to observe. An unhealthy and darker side of Stile also wanted to wait until he felt they had grovelled enough to deserve it. 

"I apologize Stiles but this is not negotiable unless you want to see a very bloody show between these alphas. This is something they physically and emotionally need and they need it now. This is part of your responsibilities and I expect you to take them seriously."

Stock still, Stile observed the morose faces in the room. In that moment he hated them all. Evey single one of them. He knew it was unwarranted to feel it towards the team. The Director, yes. But the team... It wasn't their fault he was here. That didn't change the fact that he was about to expose himself for no other reason than their benefit. Stiles gaze finally landed on the Captain's blank face. Even though he held his body in a relaxed position and showed nothing on his face, his eyes revealed the level of unease he felt, these alphas were suffering. He could tell they clearly held a strong trusting relationship with each other and the last thing they would want is to cause harm to one another. With a deep defeated sigh, Stiles turned is back to the group in an attempt at privacy and released his hold. He heard a collective gasp and he had to stop himself from locking back up. He instantly felt the tension in the room dissipate. He could feel each alphas presence in the room. Boyd's stoic assertiveness, Allison's hard resolve, Jackson's unfaltering confidence, Isaac's hesitant need for assurance, Peter's overbearing amusement, and the most surprising Derek's complete defeat and incredible concern for his team. He felt as each member allowed the aggression and frustration to leave their body before he locked himself back up and slowly turned his head to glance at Derek with a frown. He had never felt someone so defeated. Didn't know a feeling could be so absolute. Derek avoided his eyes and glared down at the table. The remainder of the team were visibly more relaxed before Stiles turned his head back around.

"I will not be doing that again until you all have gained my respect and I feel comfortable enough to form that connection. Do not ask it of me again Director." Stiles spat the title like it was a piece of trash and walked out the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you missed this at the top:
> 
> I wasn't sure I was going to share this but finally, I thought why the heck not.  
> I have a little inspiration board I use to keep myself organized when writing. You can check it out if you want. It contains character descriptions (you can click on the character names to get more info if you want), notes, photos ect. I recommend you stay away from the changelog since that can get confusing since I'm adding and removing all the time and you might get the wrong information.   
> https://www.notebook.ai/plan/universes/90902#settings_panel


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Jennifer?

It wasn't until late that evening Stiles finally emerged from his room, no longer able to ignore his grumbling stomach. When Stiles had returned to his room he had turned the lock with a satisfying click of the other door of the shared bathroom before stepping into the shower. He had spent a good hour standing in the shower staring at the wall trying to pull himself back together after the onslaughter of foreign feelings and the outright stripping he had experienced. He fell asleep with his teeth clattering shortly after in his bed and didn't wake up for hours. 

When he emerged from his bedroom the house was quiet and dark. Making his way down to the kitchen he shot like a bullet right to the fridge. Opening it wide to examine the contents, he started pulling out the ingredients to put together a sandwich, a staple food that deserves its own food group if you asked him.

When Stiles turned around he promptly dropped the bread he was currently holding and let out a high pitched squeak. Clutching at his pounding chest he whispered, "Are you trying to throw me into cardiac arrest?! Who just sits in dark corners like that? Murdering psychopath, that's who."

In the corner at the table sat Peter, Derek, and Chris all nursing mugs of some undetermined liquid with two computers and notepads sitting in front of them. 

"Who said we aren't murdering psychopaths?" Asked Peters with his permanent smirk.

"I wouldn't doubt it if you were," supplied Stiles and picked up his bread, proceeding to ignore the three men where they sat when they turned back to the table. He put together his sandwich and grabbed a glass of water before moving to sit at the other end of the table. 

"Last known location was at his summer home outside Barcelona. Since then he has been off the grid for nearly two months with no sign of his whereabouts." Chris said.

"How can that be? How can he just fall off the grid like that?" Derek questioned.

"I asked around with some of my informants in the area and apparently there has been no coming and going out of the house from any of the key players. The staff has been keeping the compound supplied but that's it."

"We have no proof that he left." Peter supplied.

"Right, you expect Gerard to be content to stay in one location like some old retiree for two full months without so much as stepping outside the building?" Derek rebuked.

"I'm just saying nephew, we have zero proof that he has even left the compound in Barcelona. For all we know he could be holding up in bed with numerous beautiful warm bodies, I mean, that's one sure way to keep me bedridden for months." Stiles couldn't help but rolled his eyes at Peters grin. "Until he makes a move and reappears on the grid there isn't much we can do. We have been talking in circles for the last twenty minutes with no new information or solutions. I know you want this dealt with now Derek, so do I, but these things take time."

"Fuck time. I'm so fucking done with waiting for you and Braeden to give the go-ahead to get these assholes. If we had just made our moved in Columbia like I wanted we would have gotten him by now. They were right there, Peter, and you let them go. Sometimes I wonder if you even care anymore."

"As Captian, you know more than most that move would have ended in disaster. The team was in shambles, exhausted and agitated, just at the tail end of the hostage extraction. We were all in desperate need of downtime since we no longer had Jennifer. If the team didn't fall apart from the extraction then they would have fallen to their aggressive instincts and turned on each other."

Derek sat silently staring at the table, hands fisted tightly and teeth clenched. Stiles sat listening to the conversation, watching Derek's jaw work as the muscle popped, "I know how important this is to you, Derek. How much that broke you to let them go. I know that burning need to see those bastards go down for what they did. Don't ever question my resolve when it comes to this. Not this. I lost just as much as you did that day." 

Continuing to stare at the table Derek eventually nodded his head and stood making his way to the door before Chris stopped him, "Derek, we will get them. You have the entire team behind you on this, including both Allison and myself. We won't give up until every last one of those bastards pays for their crimes, I promise you. We just need to stay patient; wait for the right moment to eradicate them completely. We need to be smart."

With that final word, Derek was gone and Stiles returned his attention to the two remaining alphas at the table with his brows raised. "Care to fill in the class?"

Peter spoke first, "It's not something of importance to you right now. When it becomes your concern you will be brought up to speed."

Stiles just shrugged and went back to his sandwich. "Who is this Jennifer chick anyways? She's been mentioned a couple time by you guys and Braeden and seems to hold some sort of importance I should know about?"

Peter and Chris exchanged looks, having a completely nonverbal conversation by way of facial expressions. Stiles found some humor in that. He concluded these two must have known one another for some time if they were capable of such a conversation. Apparently filling Stiles in on the information was the winning decision.

"Jennifer was the team's previous omega. She was with the team since nearly the beginning, almost three years. She had a break-down about seven months ago and had to be reassigned." Chris supplied.

"You guys have been without an omega for seven months?"

"That's correct."

Stiles raised his brows at that. These alphas hold an incredible amount of control if they had lasted this long. "What do you mean 'Break-down'?"

Peter and Chris had another silent conversation before Chris continued, "Jennifer was twenty-two when she joined our team and had just been recruited from another group of alphas who had not treated her as they should have. Now they never hurt her physically but in the end, it caused her to develop an unhealthy ideal for relationships. With some therapy and work she mostly moved past it but deep down I think she always carried those feelings with her. About a year in, Jennifer started to develop feelings for Derek. At first, I doubt he was even aware of them and he never reciprocated them either when he finally realized but he didn't outright tell her no either; thinking it was a simple infatuation and she would move on eventually. Upon reflection, he should have been outright with her from the beginning. Stop her missed placed feeling in its tracks. Derek was not in the right place to be starting any type of relationship, having his own demons to vanquish. Peter and I should have advised him to do so as well with the state of her mental health. Her attractions grew at an alarming rate and when she finally tried to initiate the beginnings of a Mating Bond he rejected it.

"In a desperate maneuver to force his hand, she set up a fraud kidnapping. Now the team had already created a deep companion bond with her, Derek's strongest of all due to his dominance. We were all effectively thrown into a frenzy when she was taken." Stiles absorbed that information in shock. Once there was an established bond between an alpha and omega, if something ever threatened or harmed said omega the alphas would go into a state of complete and utter focus, not to mention the aggression they would be harboring as well. The alphas would follow their base instincts until they had their omega back and secure, usually resulting in an unplanned bite with their instincts running so high, jump-starting the mating ritual that would be completed by consummation under a full moon. Once the mating ritual was started the pull they felt towards one another would be undeniable and the alpha would become somewhat aggressive to all other alphas in the vicinity the closer the came to the full moon until after the completion of the ritual. For that reason, the actual mating bonds were usually completed privately in a secure area. It is extremely painful and hard to keep the alpha away from their omega on the night of the full moon and the alpha would fight till within an inch of their death to get to them. Because Derek would have held the strongest companion bond and been the strongest dominant alpha in the field he most likely would have been the one to complete the bite.

"How did he avoid giving her the bite?"

"Braeden went with them. Braeden may seem like a pencil pusher now but she used to be quite the badass in the field. She knew Derek wouldn't want a bond to be initiated, even with his instincts driving him to do so. Being a beta, Braeden was able to keep her head and ensure Derek didn't complete the bite... though he definitely tried." Peter supplied

"What about the other Alphas? How did you stop a whole team from mating her?"

"Braeden was able to use Derek instincts against the other to keep them at a distance since he wouldn't have allow any of the others to mate with her and became aggressive when they approached." 

"When everyone settled down and Jennifer was brought back to a secure location it was revealed that the whole kidnapping was a hoax. Needless to say, Derek was pissed and it was decided that she needed to be removed from the team and reassigned. The bond was broken with the team over a few weeks and shortly after Jennifer showed back up at our door and tried to burn down the compound."

Peter let a shudder run through his body and Chris placed his hand on the alpha's shoulder in support.

Stiles gapped at the two in horror. How could this team even begin to trust a new omega coming on to the team? How could Derek? "You're telling me I just joined a group of alphas where one of the leading members was almost forced into a mating bond and then the team was nearly massacred all by an omega? How is this bond between us even going to take hold if you all have these kinds of past experiences."

"The team wants a new omega and try not to believe otherwise. We don't hold any other omega responsible for Jennifer's action and we need an omega to function properly. Derek will most likely have an incredibly hard time learning to accept and trust you, but that's not because you're an omega. He has a tough time trusting new people and it's not just because of this experience, he has had a dark and unfair past. Possibly consider giving Derek a bit of a break for his prickly attitude sometimes.

"That all being said, now you may have a better understanding as to why the team is upset by the means used to bring you on. None of us want to start this relationship off with any type of negative feelings or doubt." Peter said.

Chris let that sink in before he softened his eyes and said, "Stiles we are very sorry for how Braedan handled the situation this morning and although were with her we weren't aware that she had even lined up a new omega let alone how she would go about it." 

"I appreciate the apology but I meant what I said before when I said I wouldn't be doing anything until you all have gained my respect and I feel comfortable enough to form that connection and I don't think that is asking too much really." Stiles said before adding grudgingly, Besides what I gave you today should be enough to take the edge off for now."

Peter and Chris nodded their heads in acceptance. "For now, but it won't last long. We have gone too long without." With a sigh, Chris finished, "It's late and we have a full day tomorrow with the start of your training. We should all get some rest."

Stiles stood and took his plates to the dishwasher while the alphas cleaned up their work.

Stiles almost didn't say it but the tiny bit of hope that had been growing in his gut since the meeting this afternoon when the alphas showed their dislike for Braeden's methods got the better of him, "So, I know after tomorrow, once we begin formal training, I won't be able to have any contact with the outside world until the bond is fully formed, but since we haven't started that just yet is there any way I can call my dad in the morning and talk to him one last time? Just to let him know I'm okay?"

Peter looked at Stile considering for a moment, "I think that can be arranged. After all, we wouldn't want dear old dad to worry about you right?" 

"I would recommend you tread lightly Commander Hale. If your not careful some might start to believe you actually have a soul," Stiles said as he walked away smiling and for the first time that day Stiles started to feel settled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training Begins

He was going to die.

Yup, that's what happened to people when they suffered from asphyxiation. Or he would at least pass out and suffer severe brain damage, which might be worse. He can’t be a vegetable! His personality is too grand to be trapped at such a low brain frequency.

Stiles panted as he rested his arms on his knees, looking around at the other members of the team. They were all laughing and fooling around as if they hadn't just run a 1o-mile in less than an hour and Stiles is pretty sure they pulled back on their usual pace to suit Stiles. Stupid alphas and their stupid above standard fitness and their stupid laughing faces.

Derek had run beside him the entire circuit, even when the remainder of the team took off for the last mile racing each other to the finish line. He didn't once try to demean or humiliate Stiles. Granted he didn't offer any encouragement either but Stiles welcomed the fact that he didn't have to experience any of the normal military in-your-face-I-know-more-then-you-even-when-you-think-you-know-more-and-that's-because-I-said-so mentality you see in the movies. 

Stiles finally collapsed onto his face and just stayed face down, unmoving in the cold wet grass waiting for the Grim Reaper to make an appearance. He felt a pair of strong hands clamp down on his shoulders and Stiles briefly wondered how he had gotten here so fast when he has duties all over the globe before he was hoisting up. Looking over his shoulder he realized it was not in fact Death here to take him into the afterlife but Scott, holding him up with his crooked smile, "I got yea."

"Who came in first?" Stiles asked.

Scott gestured over to Allison where she stood stretching looking like she had hardly broken a sweat.

"Is she even real? What is she? Some kind of Werecheetah? Do they even exist? Is that a thing?"

"She's just that good."

"I'm going to puke. Take me somewhere."

"Okay, come on."

Scott pulled Stiles around the side of the house and headed in the direction of the lake where Stiles promptly sat down hard in the sand on the beach. He had pulled himself together enough on the walk over to keep the contents of his stomach from making an unfortunate appearance.

Scott sat down beside Stiles looking out over the water. "I take it you don't do a lot of exercises?"

"I do exercise. That," Shoving a thumb over his shoulder back towards the group, "was not exercise. That was a form of torture."

"Soon it will be natural and you will be able to keep up with no problem.” Scott smiled. They sat silently for a moment just enjoying the view. “So you got the change to speak with your dad this morning?"

"Yea, I did. It was nice to reassure him." Stiles had woken to Eric standing over him this morning with a conspiratory smile telling him to get his lazy ass out of bed before she carried him out herself. Stiles, needless to say, shot out of bed and into the bathroom to complete his business before she got the chance to keep her promise. Showered and Dressed Stiles had stepped into the kitchen some time later to find the team all congregated throughout the room either drinking coffee or eating breakfast. Shuffling over to the coffee pot in search of a cup. Boyd handed him one from the cupboard that said "Pot head" with a pot of coffee for the O and he poured himself a cup. Everyone pretty much ignored him and Stiles were perfectly fine with that as he settled next to Boyd leaning against the counter. 

"How’d you sleep?" Boyd asked.

"Like a baby."

Boyd nodded turning his eyes back to the group and they both drank their coffee in companionable silence watching the team move around the room. Stiles decided he would get along with Boyd just fine if this was how the man was all the time especially if he was quiet like this every morning. Some people wanted to have full conversations before coffee, and in his opinion, it was okay to kill those people. Ten minutes later, and one and a half cups of coffee, Chris gets up from his seat at the table and moves towards the sink to wash his mug and plate. When he finishes, he pulls out a cell phone and hands it to Stiles. "Make it quick and watch what you say, only those with clearance have knowledge of our team and we deal with highly classified information. We start your training in two hours so if I was you I would have something light to eat."

Stiles leaves the kitchen, looking for a more private room to close himself into and decides on the office off the hallway. He dials his dad's cell phone and listening to it ring. 

"Sheriff Stilinski." 

"Dad," Stiles croaks.

"Stiles?” His dad asks just above a whisper. “Is that you son? Are you okay? Are they treating you alright? I came home last night after my shift to find your letter and you were nowhere to be found. Not ten minutes later two alphas in suits showed up at my door telling me you had been recruited to the military to work with a team of alphas and wouldn't be in contact until the bond formed. Stiles, my god, I was so worried. I feared they were lying to me. I started making up some of the worst possible scenarios. Tell me you are okay? Can you come home?" 

"Dad, slow down. I'm fine. Ten finger and ten toes, all still attached. They didn't lie to you. I am working with the military. Well, I haven't really started yet but that's beside the point."

"Are they treating you well?"

"So far so good. I mean they did kind of kidnap me from our house and all that, but since then it’s been pretty reasonable and it seems most of the team here doesn’t agree with the way I was taken and brought here. So, there's that."

"What kind of "team" is this group anyways?"

"That's classified.... Ha! I never thought I would ever get to say that and actually mean it."

"Stiles..."

"What dad? That's cool.” Stiles could practically hear his dad's eye roll, "Look, what I can tell you is I'll be working with the team out of this location until a bond forms with each of the alphas. That can take anywhere from one month to six, give or take a few. So, you don't need to worry too much about me for the time being and after that I’ll be able to call you. I'll be okay, I know I have only known these alphas for one day but so far they seem like an alright group. They aren't going to ask or expect me to be some pretty omega who is pampered on. You know I would have gone crazy in one of those situations. I can't be that kind of omega and you and I both dreaded something like that happening, it goes against every fiber of my being. They are also going to let me finish school and possibly take some college or university courses if it all works out. This might be everything I ever wanted dad."

It was quiet for a moment on the other end of the line before Stiles heard his dad sigh, "Yeah okay, I guess we can hope for the best. I knew we wouldn't have many choices once you presented but I still don't have to like it. But if they start treating you poorly you need to find a way to get in contact with me. I don't care what I have to do or who I have to kill I will find you and get you out of there alright. Let's just hope that this is as good as they are making it out to be."

"Okay dad let’s just hold back on the killing spree for now, okay. In the meantime, I was told you would be kept up to date on our progress so you should be put in contact with someone soon."

His dad had eventually hung up the phone after Stiles had promised to call him the moment he could. He missed his dad already but he knew he would have to spread his wings one day, might as well be today.

"I'm glad you got a change to talk to him. I can't even imagine being ripped away from my mom when I was your age. You seem to be handling it pretty well." Scott observed.

"My mom died when I was young and I needed to grow up pretty quick after that. Since then my dad and I looked out for each other. He had a rough go right after she died but we got through it and he has been a great dad since. He had to leave me alone a lot growing up though to work and keep us alive. I think that helps. I'm kind of used to fending for myself."

"Man that sucks."

"Yea it does, but we did what he had to do. He is still a great dad though."

"SCOTT, STILINSKI, LET'S GET A MOVE ON," Derek called from down the path.

Scott winced and looked back to Stiles with a small smile. "We better get back before he rips our heads off. Derek’s not known for his patience."

Stiles snorted and Scott tried to hide his grin but failed terribly.

****

After the run, they branch off and moved into the garage, congregating around the floor mats, exercise equipment, and weights.

"We are going to gage your abilities today. See what you know and what we need to work on. We already know you need to improve your endurance and physical strength." Derek said this without any emotion but Stile couldn’t help feel like it was a direct blow to his manhood.

"Alright, where do we start?" Stiles asked unable to hide his bitterness.

"Self-defense and engagement." 

"Brawns before brains, why am I not surprised."

Derek gave Stiles a cool look, "We don't need your "brains" right now, we need you to stay alive in a hostile environment. It will most likely never happen, but in the off chance you need to engage in hand-to-hand combat I want to be sure you know how to take care of yourself."

"Well when you put it like that, I guess I would rather not die. Not dying sounds like a good plan."

"Dying will be the least of your problems." Derek said offhandedly.

"Uhh, excuse me? What did you mean by that?" Stiles asked in a slightly higher pitch as Derek took his arm a pulled him into the middle. "What are you talking about?"

Completely ignoring Stiles questions, he turns to his second and took a position by the wall to observe, "Boyd, attack Stiles face on. Stiles don’t hold back."

Stiles stares at Derek, "Okay I guess we have decided Stiles state of mind isn't important. I'll just be over here overthinking every possible situation you could have possibly meant by that."

"Stiles. Shut up." Derek said and gestured towards Boyd.

"Well then, aren’t you just a little ray of pitch black." Turning towards Boyd. Stiles heard some snickers around the room along with a low growl but he ignored them focusing on the task at hand.

Boyd moved towards Stiles and brought his arm up to hit Stiles in the side of the head. Stiles blocks the shot with his own arm and shoved his hand into Boyd’s throat, causing a choked sound to escape the alphas, before knocking him in the nose. Boyd stumbled back clearly surprised that Stiles had any self-defense training. Stiles was under no misconception that now that the element of surprise was gone he wouldn’t have much of a chance at holding his own against alpha, especially with the level of training this team possessed, but he would be damned if he went down without getting in a few hits first. After the initial surprise, it took Boyd no more than four moves before he had Stiles flat on his back but Boyd smiles down at him with a small trickling of blood falling from his nose from the one and only hit he managed during the second attack.

"Good," Boyd said backing off and helping Stiles up. "You have had some training." 

"I have been doing basic self-defense training with my dad over the years, yes."

"Good, a base skill-set will make this whole process a lot easier on you."

Stiles turned to Derek who was leaning against the wall with a critical expression, "Again. Isaac your turn. This time attack from behind." 

They continue rotating through the group doing various combative exercise until Stiles was severely bruised and sore. To Stiles delight he managed to get in a few good hits against most of the team. He is especially happy about the split lip he delivered to Jackson who was currently glaring daggers at him from is spot beside Danny.

They broke for a quick lunch and most of the team branched off to deal with their own training and responsibilities until it was only Derek and Jackson left, "You’re with us," Derek and Jackson turned and led Stiles back to the garage, "Stilinski, have you ever used a weapon before?" asked Derek.

"Once or twice."

"That doesn't answer my question. Do. You. Know. How. To. Use. A. Weapon?"

"Actually, on the contrary. I’m pretty sure I did answer your question Captain Hale," He said "Hale" with emphasis, "You just changed the question the second time."

Derek looked as if he wanted to rip his own hair out and Stiles had the privilege of being the front row witness to a pair of flashing red eyes. This guy had some major anger issues. Derek grabbed the closest Sig 320 and placed it in Stiles hand and gave Stiles a quick run-down of the gun, explaining where the safety was, how to reload, and how to take it apart. Jackson stood close and pointed out things of importance. Derek stepped behind Stiles and showed him the correct stance to get the greatest accuracy. Stiles became aware of the warm chest pushing into his back and instantly derailed that line of thought. Derek may be all doom and gloom but he sure looked good as he did it and Stiles wasn't blind.

Derek finally took a step back and gestured for Stiles to follow him out the door to the other side of the garage where a set of targets has been placed at various distances. Jackson handed him some noise cancelling earmuffs before also handing a set to Derek and placing his own over his ears. 

"Shoot and try not to kill anyone." Derek deadpanned placing his own on.

Stiles rolled his eyes and after situating the earmuffs he rises the gun and pulled the trigger hitting the targets in quick successions. He emptied the magazine and then points the gun towards the ground. He observes his work and notes all the head and chest shots he doled out. Stiles turns back to the alphas to witness Jackson standing with his mouth hanging open, clearly surprised while the Captain reveals nothing in his expression once again. 

Pulling his composure back together Jackson gives Stiles an approving look and says, "Well Stilinski, I'm actually impressed. I guess you won’t be completely useless on ops after all."

"Oh yea, not that I won’t be keeping all of you from going out of your mind with rage or anything like that."

"Well I guess there is that too." Jackson smirked. "Let me guess, your dad taught you how to shoot as well?" 

Stiles just shrugged. 

“I look forward to meeting this Sheriff.”

"Jackson go get the M4A1 Carbine." Derek demands, cutting any reply Stiles would have had short.

Jackson gives Derek a surprised look but took the handgun from Stiles and left. 

Stiles and Derek stood in silence eyeing each. Derek continued to hold his permanent frown and Stiles couldn’t help but wonder what he would look like if he laughed. If Stiles could guess he would bet that it had been a while since a smile crossed the alphas face. 

Jackson returned with a far more intimidating rifle.

"Okay, I am confident enough to admit that I have never used any type of gun like that in my life."

Jackson instantly went into a description of the weapon. It was obvious it was the alphas passion and the reason behind Jacksons position as Weapons Sergeant. Jackson lost all his posturing while he explained the gun to Stiles and he was actually somewhat helpful with his advice. 

Once Stiles had a firm grasp on the mechanics of the gun he hoisted it up and placed the butt end against his shoulder.

"This gun has a bit of a back kick so be prepared for that. Hold it tight and firm against that shoulder." Jackson instructed.

Stiles took a deep breath aiming the gun and pulled the trigger. He didn’t do as well with the rifle as he did with the handgun but he wasn’t terrible. Once he was finished with the bullets in the gun he turned towards the alphas again waiting."

"Good, still room for improvement but a decent start. You will spend the remainder of the day with Jackson going over the various weapons we have here. Take notes and pay attention. I don’t want to have to repeat this." With that the Captain turned and left towards the house leaving Stiles with the remaining Alpha.

Jackson watched the Captain leave. "Alright squirrel, let’s see what you know."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team bonding?

Dinner preparations were in full swing by the time Jackson and Stiles made it back into the house. Scott and Isaac were currently peeling a mountain of potatoes, Erica and Lydia were chopping vegetables and Allison and Danny were warming up the grill for some type of meat out on the deck while Peter and Chris sat by with a couple beers "supervising". 

"Jackson, Stiles, get a peeler and help Scott and Issac or we will be here all night?" Lydia directed gesturing towards a drawer."

Stiles took a seat at the table with his peeler in hand and got to work, listening to the quiet music in the background as he worked. 

"I'm glad to see you made it through your first day," Issac said.

"How did it go?" Scott asked.

"Good. I'm still breathing so..."

Scott smiled at that, probably thinking about their conversation from earlier in the day, "You will probably be learning a lot in the next few weeks. I bet it will be a bit of information overload."

"I can handle it, information is my best friend."

"So Stiles, tell us about yourself. What did you do before you came here? Hobbies? Friends? Girlfriend? Boyfriend?" Lydia asked the last two with a suggestive eyebrow pump.

Stiles let out a huffed laugh. "No, no girlfriend or boyfriend. I was kind of a loner at school so I'm a bit low on the friend supply too. My best friend moved away a year ago and I still talk to him once in a while but time and distance take its toll. It's okay though; I planned on leaving for college in the summer and meeting some new people. I guess that won't be happening anymore."

A few guilty looks pass across the faces in the room and Stiles decided to give them a break for now, "This is not the fresh start I was expecting, but it's still a new beginning. Besides, it's not like I would have many options anymore since my presentation, right?" Stiles gave them a big smile trying to keep the carefree mood going.

Stiles received some reciprocated smiles before continuing, "I usually read, play video games, and I kinda have a weird knack for research. My mind is constantly running and I am a hoarder of useless information. For instance, did you know the stickers on the fruit at the supermarket are edible? Even their adhesive is edible. I also tend to stick my nose in things it shouldn't be in."

"What do you mean by that? Lydia questioned.

"Well, as you know, my dad is the Sherrif in Beacon Hills and when he's working on a particularly interesting case I have been known to get involved and do a bit of my own investigating. There have been a couple times where I ended making a fool of myself, but every once in a while my investigations help my dad solve the case, as much as he hates to admit it." Stiles' lips pulled up in a fond smile thinking about his dad's face when Stiles brings him new information he undercovered in an investigation.

Isaac laughs at that, "I'm sure your dad loves that."

"What about you guys? Do you do anything fun together or is it all business as usual around here?"

"Well for the past few months we have been a pretty sorry bunch but usually we are traveling all around the world. With that comes some pretty interesting days off, even though they can be few and far between. We have been to some of the most beautiful beaches in the world, hit some of the best ski hills and climbed some of the tallest mountains." Scott supplied. 

Erica interjected with, "Don't forget the cliff diving, spelunking, and club hopping in Thailand. Loved that day." Stiles' eyes widened at the thought of all the traveling he would be experiencing in the future. He had never imagined his life would be full of adventure at his young age. He always planned on traveling the world when he was done school and had saved enough money to pay for it, but never anytime soon.

"But when we are home and just kinda relaxing with some downtime we usually head up to the cabin. The Hales own some property out in Colorado. It's been in their family for years. It's probably the closest place to a home some of us have." Scott finished standing from his seat and putting the potatoes in the oven.

"You will see it eventually, but while we are here we have a few game consoles and we can always have a pack movie or game night. The idea is to bond with the alphas on the team, so they don't want it to all be work and no play." Lydia said

At that moment Derek and Boyd walked into the room both looking freshly showered. Boyd went to the fridge grabbing a couple beers and handing one to Derek who walked out the door to the porch. Boyd stepped up to Erica from behind and pulled her into an embrace murmuring into her ear before pulling her out the door with him.

"They are together?"

Isaac answered the question, "Yea, they have been together since I have known them."

"Hey, are those potatoes in the oven yet or are you guys still moving at a snail's pace," asked Peter when he popped his head in the door.

"They are in, no thanks to you." Lydia returned. Peter grinned and went back out the door.

"Stilinski, you should probably go shower. You smell like death reincarnated and I don't think I can handle another second being around you." Jackson said with a disgusted face.

Stiles took a moment to smell himself and had to admit it was potent but it is not his fault they wouldn't let him shower after the run. "Awe Jackson, don't worry, the feeling is mutual."

***

After Stiles returned from his shower. Dinner was ready and everyone was just starting to dish up and take a seat out on the patio. Stiles filled his plate to the brim before finding an empty seat in one of the chairs and listening to the conversation around him. 

Chris and Danny:

"-is near the end of its life."

"So you think the battery needs replacing?"

"Yea, before we leave I would say so."

Issac, Jackson, Boyd, and Scott:

"I dunno man, I still think Rhaegar Targaryen may still be alive."

"Why Scott? Why do you think a man who died ages ago in the book and show is still alive?"

"Because there is no mention of his body being found, buried or burned and-"

Stiles smiled at that conversation. At least he now had proof that some people here had good taste.

Lydia, Erica, and Allison:

"-I was doing research on that explosive arrow you asked about and I'm unsure of how stable it is. I'm pretty sure Jackson and I could put one together to both of your likings if you just give me an outline of the desired effect you want it to have."

Stiles felt a shiver run down his spine listening to the ladies in front of him. It wasn't every day that you saw a group of women as badass as these three were. He did not ever want to end up on their bad side. Speaking of women...

"Where is Breaden?" Stiles asked Peter who turned from his hushed conversation with the Captian. 

"She left for head office early this morning. Decided she didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable while we worked on establishing a bond."

"She wasn't making me uncomfortable."

"We could all feel the hostility rolling off you from the moment you got here. It has lessened more and more throughout the day as you got settled. Are you starting to feel more comfortable around us dear Stiles?"

"Stop calling me that."

"Calling you what?"

"Dear Stiles, it's creepy." Peter just grinned at Stiles and leaned back in his seat observing.

"So, Derek here tells me you have a sufficient enough skill set to not get killed within the first two seconds of a mission. That sounds promising."

Stiles glanced at the other alpha currently ignoring the two talking and eating his food. "Sure, if knowing how to handle a gun and having basic training in self-defense is considered sufficient enough skills."

"Don't fret Dear, we will hone those skills until they are as sharp as a knife. Usually, when you are out in the field with the team you won't be expected to do much other than just keep your head down, your eyes and ears open and work your omega calming magic. This is all a precaution, but honestly who doesn't like shooting guns, beating each other to a pulp and blowing things up?"

"Just a regular day at the Peter Hale Nuthouse I would assume."

"You have no idea."

***

Stiles was staring at himself in the mirror brushing his teeth before bed when the door Stiles had specifically locked opened. Stiles' mouth hung open in shock, toothbrush forgotten, as Derek breezed past him to a drawer beside him and pulled out his own toothbrush and paste. Derek gave him a challenging glare and proceeded to brush his teeth, never breaking eye contact as if he belonged there and Stiles was the one trespassing. Stiles stood frozen as he watched the alpha continue his nighttime routine. Finally pulling himself back together, Stile spit out the foam starting to drip from his lip and glared at the Alpha. 

"What do you think you are doing in here? I distinctly remember locking that door."

"I unlocked it."

"Well, no shit Sherlock, I can see that. The question is why? And did it ever occur to you that perhaps I don't want some foreign alpha traipsing through my room!"

"You decided to lock my door so the easiest way to open it was through your room. It's your fault I needed to go through your room. This was my bathroom before you came here and it's going to continue to be my bathroom now that you are here. I am being generous in sharing it with you," The alpha said 'generous' like it was a swear word, "If you don't like it you can lock your door and use the shared bathroom down the hall."

Stiles sputtered, "I'm the new omega here! I have the right to privacy! To protect my delicate virtue. How do I know you won't be trying to sneak into my room in the middle of the night to ravish me?" Stiles knew the Captian wouldn't do anything of the sort, but he was too annoyed to care.

The alpha lifted his eyebrows and just continued to brush his teeth and stare at Stiles reflection.

"Well! What do you have to say for yourself? Are you some kind of pervert then?"

Derek spits into the sink and rinsed his mouth. Coming back up licking his lips and wiping away the excess water on his chin. Stiles' eyes tracked the movement and he found himself blushing slightly before ripping his eyes back up to the alphas. Derek raised one eyebrow and said, "I have a feeling you’re not the one who has to worry about their virtue, Stilinski." Derek turned on his heels to leave the room.

Stiles let out an affronted noise, "Oh my god, in your dreams!"

"No Stiles, that would be considered a nightmare." Derek shut the door behind him and Stiles was left at a loss. What just happened? It would definitely NOT be a nightmare. Stiles would be the star of the show, obviously. When he went back to his room he made sure to set the lock on his door, just in case.

***

Over the next few weeks, Stiles continued exercising with the team every morning followed by an hour working with the equipment and floor mats. Stiles always ended up being the punching bag at first but after his lesson, he had the chance to watch the other members go at it and it was truly something to watch. Every so often Derek would take a turn and he was kinda frightening in his ability to read his opponent and take them down. Derek never said more than necessary to Stiles outside of training and Stiles wondered if that happened to be Derek's normal disposition or if he was just like that because of Stiles and his Omeganhood (Yes, he makes up words, deal with it). 

After the physical work, Stiles would move on to work with one of the alphas of the team. He had been rotating through the group learning a range of things from advanced technology to explosive warfare. After training, he would be released to catch up on some school work he had been assigned. Stiles was thankful for his fortunate planning for the year when he scheduled most his AP courses during the first half of the school year so he could slack off on the final leg of his senior year in high school. He was currently finishing up the remainder of his courses through a program online that Braeden and Lydia had set up for him. Almost every night Stiles was so exhausted he would hit the sheets and passed out within seconds.

The Bonding was moving slowly and although Stiles was feeling more and more comfortable around the alphas as time went on. He still hadn't released his TCE since the first day. He was starting to wonder if it was wearing on the alphas, but if it was, they weren't letting it show. 

On the weekends Stiles was given the afternoons off for downtime. He was currently sitting in one of the deck lounge chairs with a new book he had sent (Asked nicely. The woman was scary) Lydia to get him, when a rock smacked him in the back of his head. Stiles whipped around and peered over the back of the chair with a glare when he saw Erica, Isaac, and Scott, dressed in camo with paint on their face, hiding behind a stack of wood gesturing for him to be quiet and come over.

Stiles' heart skyrocketed and he subtly looked around to see if anyone was watching. Marking his spot in the book and placed it on the chair trying to look as natural as possible he slunk down the stairs and over to the alphas with a questioning look. Erica just placed a finger to her lips and threw a set of the same clothes they wore at him. Stiles quickly pulled the pants and jacket over his current jeans and t-shirt and Isaac rubbed the paint over his face. Erica cocked her head for them to follow and they snuck around to the front of the house making a big circle until they could see the front entrance to the garage. Stiles kept his eyes alert searching for anything out of the ordinary, trying to keep his breathing steady. He knew something like this was going to happen eventually but he had assumed he would have more time to mentally prepare. He guesses that's why they tell you not to assume, it makes an ass out of you and me. Stiles wondered where the other members of the team were if they had been besieged or something. It crossed his mind that the rest of the team was being held hostage somewhere and maybe they were trying to rescue them. Stiles took note of the weapons they all had and did a double take when he registered that none of the alphas carried any. Oh. My. God

"This should be a good enough vantage point," Erica whispered when she stopped and pulled out her phone. Scott and Isaac moved over about 20 feet hunkering down on to their stomachs under a ghillie blanket.

"What is the plan?" Stiles asked heart still pounding.

"Revenge," Erica replied with an almost indecent smile.

"What?"

"Revenge, Stiles, the act of inflict hurt or harm on someone for an injury or wrong doi-"

"Yes Erica, I know what Revenge is. Why are we doing it and who are we doing it too?"

"Peter. About a month ago after a night out and a few drinks that prick set a bucket of cornstarch above our room door, and when I say a bucket I mean more like a vat. He turned the fan light off and set it so when we flicked the switch the fan would turn on and not the light. He also happened to unload a massive bag of rice on the top of the blades of the fan."

Stiles stood staring at the alpha dumbfounded. It took an undetermined amount of time before he could put thoughts into words again.

"Are you kidding me? This is all revenge on a prank? A great prank at that, but that is so not the point. I thought someone was attacking us or something, Erica! My heart was pounding!"

Erica turned and gave Stiles a frown, "Don't be ridiculous Stiles, no one is going to get anywhere near here without setting off alarms."

"Well that would have been nice to know, I don't know, maybe ten minutes ago! What is with all the paint and camo gear then!" Stiles asked a bit hysterically.

"Shhhh, keep your voice down. Peter is very observant and would notice us instantly if we didn't blend in."

"Ughhhhh, Why me?"

"Hey shut up. Do you have any idea how disorientating having something sticky and wet dropped on you before being pelted with tiny bullets after a night of drinking? I will tell you, it is not fun. I thought we had just entered a war zone or disturbed a hornet's nest the size of Texas."

Stiles couldn't help snickering at the thought of the chaos that must have ensued not being able to turn on the light until they realized it was only rice pelting them.

"Yeah, Yeah, laugh it up." Erica let a smirk grace her lips as she turned back to the garage, "Consider this a training exercise in recon. and ambush."

"Yeah okay, you tell that to Derek when he finds out about this. That guy doesn't have a humerus bone in his body. Haha! Get it humerus bone."

Erica rolled her eyes and hunkered down, pulling Stiles down with her "Derek won't ever find out." She pulled their own ghillie blanket over them and brought her phone up and started texting.

"What are you doing?"

"Texting Peter to come meet us me in the garage. I told him there was something I want him to check out."

A moment later they heard a rumble of a car make it's way up the drive. A few seconds later the black Camaro Stiles had seen on his first day pulled up to the house and parked. Derek stepped out of the vehicle talking on his cell phone and walked to the popped trunk, ducking his upper body under the door. They heard a door open and close and Peter appeared out from the house. He glanced around the yard before heading in Derek's direction stopping beside him. A few words were said while Derek held the speaker of his phone clearly listening to what Peter had to say before stepping around the vehicle and walking with Peter towards the garage continuing his conversation on the phone. They made it about three-quarters of the way to the garage before Peter slowed his steps to a stop allowing Derek to walk ahead of him. Peter smirked in Derek's direction before turning his head in their direction and full out grinning with a pump of his eyebrows.

"SHIT!" Erica whispered.

"Oh... my... goddd." Stiles heard from Scott.

"We are dead!" Issac whispered hysterically.

Stiles' eyes widened and shot to where Derek was just pulling the door open to the garage when a vat, which Stiles just noticed, started to pull over. A sticky looking liquid poured over the edge as he pulled the door completely open. The liquid splashed down onto Derek, effectively covering him with the sticky substance. Derek froze and not two seconds later a second bucket tipped and out came a waterfall of glitter and multicolored feathers floating down around the alpha.  
Stiles sat in shock as he watched the alpha stand motionless in the silence that followed with a few stray feathers floating around. A snorted laugh broke the silence and Derek slowly turned back towards Peter, eyes a glowing alpha red. Peter was red-faced, obviously trying to hold back his laughter threw up this hands in a placating gesture. Derek let loose a low menacing growl and started slowly advancing on his uncle. 

"Hey! Hey, as funny as that was, it wasn't me." Peter pointed directly towards Eric and Stiles. Stiles breath got caught in his throat as the Captain turned his head towards them, locking eyes with Stiles. Who knew a multicolored alpha covered in feathers and glitter could look so terrifying.

"Wh- What do we do?" Stiles stammered.

"Run." Erica was up and gone in a flash. Stiles sat there like an idiot for a second before her words registered. 

"Shit! Are you kidding me?!" A loud growl echoed through the trees and before Stiles knew what he was doing his survival instincts took over and he shot to his feet and took off in the opposite direction as the female alpha. Stiles ran as fast as he could over the uneven ground, adrenaline pushing his muscles faster. The past three weeks had definitely helped increase his running skills and Stiles felt confident enough in his abilities to stay on is feet to take the chance of glancing over his shoulder. Well, THAT was a bad idea. Stiles is now the misfortune owner of the memory of a distinctly pissed off alpha looking alarming like a psychotic member of the Vegas Jubilee. 

Why is he following him and not the other Alphas? He was just an innocent bystander in this whole mess. He was going to be seeing those red eyes in his nightmares, he is sure, for the foreseeable future. He jumped over logs and dodged branched but in the end, it was all a wasted effort when a hard body crashed into his. Derek must still be in there somewhere because he turned their bodies to take the brunt of the impact before he flipped them again so he was on top of Stiles, noses almost touching and barring his very sharp teeth with a deep growl.

"H-Hey Derek, nice seeing you today. Have I mentioned how much I like your new look? Very Vegas showgirl." Stiles stammered out. Word vomit was not his friend. Did he mention he was a nervous talker? Derek's growl increased a few decimals and his eyes flashed an even darker red.

"Oh my god. I'm shutting up now. Yup don't listen to me. I don't know what I'm talking about. It wasn't even my idea you know. I just found out about this whole thing like fifteen minutes ago and when we were already sitting there. I'm as innocent as you. I'm a victim! This is victim shaming."

Derek's response was another loud snarl and Stiles flinched. "Okay, I can see the flaw in that logic and why you may feel the need to argue that, but in my defense, I really didn't know what was going to happen okay. Please don't kill me. I'm too young to die. I haven't even had sex yet, Derek!"

Derek's growl paused at that last statement before he pressed his face into Stiles' neck covering him in what smelled like maple syrup, glitter, and feathers. Stiles couldn't help but swallow with Derek's teeth so close to his throat. Stiles mind provided the memory of his dad reading him Little Red Riding Hood and he distinctly remembers when Red Riding Hood notices the size of Grannys teeth. Isn't that when the wolf replied with "All the better to eat you with, my dear!". Stiles prays he has a much different fate then poor Little Red. Derek nuzzled at Stiles' throat for a moment sniffing. Stiles feels his lips and teeth rub against his pulse and... and was that a tongue?

"Derek, did you just lick me?"

Derek shot off of Stiles hauling him up as he went and started dragging him by his shirt back the way they came. Stiles tried desperately to hold back his terrified laughter but the sight of the sticky wolf, the adrenaline coursing in his veins and the high levels of fear was too much and he couldn't help the few hysterical giggles that made their way out of his throat. Derek glanced back growling in warning, but his eyes were no longer red so that was a good sign.

"I'm sorry, but you should see yourself."

"Shut up or I'll rip your throat out with my teeth."

"You sure you won't lick me to death first, Sourwolf." Stiles grumbled under his breath and Derek either ignored him or didn't hear him because they continued their treck back to the garage in silence.

****

When they made it back to the garage Peter and Boyd were standing next to the three guilty looking criminals. Boyd did a double take when he sees Derek step around the cover of the garage and his jaw drops. Erica bites her lip trying to hold back her smile, while Scott and Isaac just look like kicked puppies, looking anywhere but at their Captain. 

"I officially hate all of you! This isn't even my fault yet I'm the one who gets followed, tackled and dragged through the dirt. I am an innocent!" Stiles glares.

Derek lets go of Stiles shirt finally, striding up to the alphas and pushing Erica back to the wall. Boyd lets out a low growl but does nothing to stop Derek, "If I were you I would wipe that smile right off your face." 

"Derek we are sorry! It was supposed to be for Peter! He's the one who sent you in there before him." Erica whined. 

"Erica, did you really think you would be able to slip one by me like that? I may be getting older but I'm still much better at playing the game then you are darling." Peter says with a smirk.

"Stop. Talking." Derek Growls, stepping back, "Clean this up. I don't want to see Glitter or feathers anywhere and if I do you four will be shitting glitter for weeks." Derek turns to Peter, "You owe me a new phone."

Derek started towards the house, "Erica, Isaac, and Scott you are on cleaning duties and night watch until I say so. Welcome to your new life."

All three alphas groan at their sentencing and watch Derek retreating to the house with Peter following steps behind. Derek stops at his car, slamming the trunk shut before grabbing a couple bags. Stiles hears a peal of laughter break out from inside when Derek enters followed by a low growl. Stiles couldn't help but smile at the alphas expense. They get to work cleaning up the mess, resigned to the chore for the rest of the day. Stiles glared at the three alpha when they try to apologize and make excuses. Boyd gives Erica a disappointed shake of his head, walking over to Stiles to pat his shoulder in sympathy before taking his leave to the house. He decides to be mad at them for at least a week as punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tend to miss the 'a' at the end of Erica a lot! Sorry about that. I don't think my fingers like typing it and when I check it over my eyes seem to skip right over it for some reason ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. 
> 
> If you notice any mistakes feel free to bring them to my attention!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever to write. I'm on vacation next week so I prob won't be posting anything for at LEAST three weeks. SORRY. But I'll try!
> 
> Okay, ONE quick thing to note:
> 
> I haven't quite decided if I am going to have the alphas as werewolves yet. I have left it open so far for both options but as of right now I have it so eyes change colors  
> Omegas: Gold  
> Betas: Blue (I know that's not how the show works but I don't really care)  
> Alphas: Obviously red.
> 
> I also want to mention that there is a shift that alphas can achieve with fangs, claws and they become stronger and have a stronger sense of smell... just not sure if I'm going to say that's from werewolvism (that's not a word) or just because they are alphas.  
> Other then that everything else is pretty normal.  
> Except for something.... I'm forgetting something??? WHAT IS IT? OH YES! Alphas also have speedy healing. (That took a lot of staring at my screen for an ungodly amount of time to remember. I feel no shame. It's late)
> 
> I am mostly doing this because I want the team using gear and werewolves wouldn't need it I feel like, but I may say to hell with it. These werewolves are geared up whether they like it or not.
> 
>  
> 
> AGAIN! Dis is unbeta-ed sooooo expect mistake. I really tried to go slow on this one and check for errors. But let's face it--> I HATE PROOFING MY WORK. You don't like it. Don't read it!
> 
> Anyways enjoy!!

It took nearly three months for the first companion bond to develop. It happened during a team exercise in which Derek and Peter put together a very unsettling and realistic game of Capture the Flag or capture the Massively Heavy Bag to be more literal, more on that in a moment. The two alphas had a knack for setting up comprehensive exercises to give Stiles a taste of what he could possibly be facing during real missions. They used Multiple Integrated Laser Engagement System which used lasers and blank cartridges to simulate actual battle. Each team member wore laser sensors scattered over their bodies, which detect when they had been hit by a firearm's laser. Each laser transmitter is set to mimic the effective range of the weapon on which it is used. Once an individual was hit, the sensors would send an electric shock through the wearer's body. When Derek had started strapping it on Stiles, many of the alphas had voiced a strong protest. Derek had shut them down quickly, "Look, I don't like it anymore then you do. This goes against my every instinct, but we need to get used to Stiles movements with the team and the very real fact that he may get hit. If Stiles has the possibility of being hurt we will have a more realistic reaction. Also, I would rather him get hurt out here in this controlled environment then in a real situation. We need to learn to work with and around each other." 

Grumbling had ensued but the protests had gone silent. After they were geared up they were split into teams. Derek, Chris, Allison, Erica, Danny, and Scott on one team and Boyd, Lydia, Isaac, Peter, Jackson, and himself on the other. Each team was given a bag that weighed about 200 pounds to simulate a hostage that had been taken and knocked out or tortured. The first team to retrieve the "hostage" and bring them back to their side won the game. They were given two hours to set up traps and hide their bags out in the woods behind the house. Boyd started directing his team into three groups. Peter and Lydia would guard the hostage, Isaac and Jackson would search out the hostiles searching for their own bag and Boyd and Stiles would leave to retrieve their own. After they hid the bag in a particularly dense and well-surveilled grove they went about setting up tripwires and miniature landmines which would shoot a pulse of electricity up the body when stepped on. Once the clock hit 8:00 P.M. the game began. The sun was making its descent and would be gone within the hour plunging everyone into darkness. Boyd gave Lydia and Peter a quick nod, "Keep our package secure. I really don't feel like losing to Derek today and Erica won't let me live it down for weeks."

"Yeah, yeah, we got it under control. You just focus on your own task." Peter replied.

Boyd gestured to the other two groups and they were off. They walked for nearly forty-five minutes when the two groups split off and Stiles noticed they were passing the markers indicating the other team's territory. Boyd gestured to Stiles to come closer, "Keep quiet and stay alert. I wouldn't put it past Derek to try and pull some sort of shady maneuver to catch us off guard. He is more interested in testing you tonight than winning the game." 

"Fantastic," Stiles whispered back. The skies last shreds of light were fading fast causing Stiles to flick on his night vision goggles.

It wasn't long before Boyd found some footprints in the mud and pushed Stiles to the front telling him to start tracking. Stiles followed the footprints as best he could every once in a while being pushed back on track or around traps Derek's team set up. They came to the edge of the lake and Boyd let out a small curse.

Boyd pointed to a section of the mud where someone had written "Suckers" in the dirt. "Damn you, Erica." 

Stiles snickered at the female alphas cheekiness and they circled back around and eventually found where the footprints veered off and tracked those to a steep decline. "I would bet they have our target down there. It has a good vantage point for the guards to keep watch and will make it difficult to go undetected."

"What if we create a distraction to draw them out and keep them busy?" Stiles suggested

Boyd nodded, "It's a good plan but we don't know for sure they are down there yet. It may be a waste of time." 

"Well, how do you suggest we find out?"

"There's not much we can do except head on in and take a look for ourselves." Boyd pressed his comm, "Peter, what’s your twenty?"

There was a static pause before Peter replied, "The package is secure and no movement detected."

"Jackson, what about you guys?"

"Nothing special. No movement or action."

"Good, we have a likely location on our jackpot. Sit tight."

"Messaged Received." With that, the comms fell silent again.

Boyd and Stiles picked their way around the forest almost silently following a slot trail created by heavy traffic of wild animals. Stiles was just about to take a step over a log when Boyd grabbed his jacket and yanked him back. Pointing down, Stiles saw a MILES landmine right where one would normally place their foot after stepping over the log. Stiles glanced back wide-eyed at Boyd who shook his head and whispered. "We are definitely close. Keep a close watch where you step." 

They continued following the walk until Boyd tapped him on the shoulder and went down into a crouch. Boyd pointed ahead towards a dark sack leaning against a tree. Stiles smiled now that they had finally found their target. He started monitoring the surrounding area looking for any signs of movement from the opposing team.

"Where are the guards?"

"They are probably around here somewhere," Boyd said monitoring the area. "Wait here and when you hear a noise go down to retrieve the bag. Be quick and I'll meet you there."

Stiles waited until he heard a loud crack about 50 meters on the other side of the hill. Seemingly out of nowhere he watched Allison appear silently. She started heading in the direction of the sound to investigate.

Stiles started toward the package, his heart racing but he kept his gun up and ready to shoot. Right when they reached the bag Stiles caught a movement to his left and whirled. He lifted his gun to shoot, but before he could pull the trigger Chris fell to the ground shaking as a shock ran through his body. Boyd stood twenty feet behind where Chris stood moments ago, gun raised.

Stiles gaped at the man flailing around on the ground in pain, "Oh god! Are you okay?!"

"Stiles! Forget him, he is fine. Help me get this thing out of here!"

"Oh right!" Stiles turned to Boyd and picked up the back end of the package. Moving out of the area Boyd stopped and put the bag on the ground reaching for his comm.

"I have secured the package. Isaac, Jackson, if you still haven't run into the other team then I doubt you will at this point. They have either managed to slip by you or are not coming at all, start heading our way. We are about two miles west of the lake and six from our boundaries." 

"Roger that," Jackson confirmed.

"Peter, are you still holding?" Boyd asked

"No excitement here, I doubt Derek is even trying to get to the package."

"Yeah, I figured that. Leave Lydia there alone and come meet with us halfway. I think we will need the backup."

"Roger that, I'll start towards you."

Boyd picked up the package over his shoulder and started carrying it out while Stiles kept a lookout. They were about halfway when the first shot hit Boyd and he fell to the ground under the bag moaning in pain. Stiles instantly hid behind a tree for cover.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are? Sorry, hun. No hard feelings." Erica's voice chimed with a laugh.

"Erica, you will pay for that," Boyd wheezed.

"Oh I know and I look forward to it," Besides his obvious pain Boyd huffed a laugh.

Stiles cursed and peaked around the edge of the tree. He didn't see anything but he knew the general direction Erica was in but the question is: Was she alone?

"Hey, Erica, seen Derek or your team lately?" Stiles shouted.

"Wouldn't you like to know." 

"Actually, yes I would."

"Well... only because you asked so nicely. I have indeed seen Derek." Erica replied.

Stiles caught a movement to his left and seen Isaac sliding into position, giving him a smile. Stiles felt a wave of relief course through him. "You know what they say, sharing is caring." 

Erica laughed, "Oh Stiles. Alright I will tell you, but only because I like you so much. You should really be more aware of your surroundings," Erica paused a moment for effect, "Look up."

Stiles froze, eyes still trained on Isaac whose smile vanished. He watched as Isaac’s eyes lifted and his features closed-up. Stiles slowly looked up and low and behold, Derek sat about 5 feet up in the tree Stiles was leaning against, red eyes glowing in the dark.

"Shit," Stiles said, instantly turning and pointing his gun in Derek's direction. Before he could get one shot out though Derek was on the ground and grabbing Stiles gun. Stiles abandoned the gun and took a swing with his fist which Derek quickly countered. Before he could make another move, Derek was being pulled over by another dark figure. It took Stiles a moment to realize it was Peter who had his nephew now rolling around on the ground trying to get the advantage. Stiles looked around to see Danny now had Isaac pinned to the ground with his gun pointed and Boyd seemed to have gotten up and had found Erica. 

"Stiles get the Bag and go!" Jackson growled beside him, “I'll cover you.”

Stiles grabbed the bag off the ground doing his best to avoid being hit by a stray laser. Hefting the bag on to his shoulder, which Stiles was convinced weighed more than 200 pounds, he started moving towards their territory. It wasn't long before Jackson let off a shot and Scott fell out of a tree right beside Stiles seizing causing him let out a rather embarrassing yelp of surprise.

"Come on Stilinski!" Jackson snapped.

Before Stiles could make a retort, Jackson was being slammed into a tree and Derek was turning his gun towards Stiles. They made eye contact and Derek squeezed his gun like he was about to pull the trigger before his grip loosened on the gun. Stiles took a step back in relief and right on to a placed landmine. He had the joy of hearing the click of the leaver pulling before he was subjected to the worst pain he had ever felt in his life. Doubling over he let out a pained cry and started shaking as the electricity shot through his body. He was pretty sure he heard an enraged roar in the background but at the moment he couldn't really concentrate on much other than the pain. It seemed to go on forever before the electric current finally subsided and Stiles opened his eyes to see two fully enraged shifted alphas in a full out death fight. Blood was pouring out of Jackson's chest and face where Derek had obviously slashed him with his claws. Derek looked a bit better but currently sported a nice size gash down his side and arms. The sounds coming from the two alphas was terrifying and Stiles sat in horror before Isaac was in his face speaking. 

"Stiles! Are you okay? What happened?"

"I stepped on that mine, I think Jackson thought Derek shot me and attacked him. Now they are trying to kill one another!" Stiles jumped up feeling his body protest at the movement and before anyone could make a move to stop him he jumped right in between the two alphas before they could cause any more damage to one another. Derek had been seconds away from crashing into Jackson with the full force of his strength so he didn't have time to pull his speed before recognition flicked in his eyes and he smacked right into Stiles causing them both to go crashing to the ground. Like before Derek twisted his body to stop Stiles from being crushed but it didn't stop the pain from the hit. Stiles wheezed, trying to take in a breath as his brain tried to remind his lungs how to work again. Derek instantly sat up, hovering over Stiles checking him for any damage. His eyes were glowing a dark red indicating the level of emotion he was currently experiencing. Isaac was at his side in seconds. "Stilinski! What is wrong with you? Why the hell would you do that? My god, they could have accidently hurt you, you idiot."

"I'm the idiot?! They were about to kill one another!" Stiles croaked out, gesturing to an anger infused Jackson who was currently being held down by Chris and Allison who seemed to have joined the party.

"Derek, calm down and move out of the way so I can check him,” Scott said to Derek's left. Derek let out a growl and didn't move an inch from above Stiles. 

Lydia sighed from somewhere above, "I told you this was a bad idea. You are all too much on edge. This was bound to end in disaster."

"Yes, Lydia, great idea. Just what we need. You just couldn't refrain from giving the 'I told you so speech' could you." Peter said exasperatedly. 

"Well, it's true,” Lydia stated confidently, “You are all feeling the impact more than ever! You need to be focusing on low-violence activities until the bonds have started to form or you will continue to resort to ripping each other apart every time Stiles is injured, even when its minor. Stiles has stated that he won't release his TCE until he trusts you all and frankly I don't blame him for not wanting to do that. Derek most likely would have killed Jackson back there because he is stupid enough to attack Derek, who clearly has more dominance. Where would we be then? What’s more important is that..."

Stiles tuned the beta out and focused on the alpha above him. He knew emotions were running high lately, that the pressure had gotten difficult for the alphas and that he should have been making an effort to form the bond sooner but he just couldn't bring himself to do it before. He hadn’t possessed any trust for these alphas and it went against every fiber of his being to allow a bond to form when he held any sort of negative feelings towards them. Things were different now. He had gotten to know them all and was starting to like what he saw. They cared for each other and were a tight-knit group that was willing to accept him into their inner circle no questions asked if he would just make that leap. Stiles considered what it was that was still holding him back from making that jump and the only thing he could come up with was resentment for a slight the team wasn't at fault for. 

Stiles regarded Derek as the alpha hovered above him, red eyes scanning for some sort of injury. It was clear the alpha was currently running mostly on instincts opposed to reason because he doubted the Derek he knew would be happy with their current situation. Out of all the members of the team, Derek was the one who kept him at an arm's length, only interacting with Stiles when necessary. Stiles wasn't really surprised based on what Peter and Chris had told him that first night about their last omega. 

With Derek’s baser instincts at the forefront, Stiles had a feeling he wouldn't have a better chance to initiate a bond with the alpha without a long, exhausting drawn-out process. Part of him questioned if that made him the exact same as their previous omega, Jennifer: using an alphas instincts against them for personal gain. After a moment's hesitation Stiles corrected that line of thought, knowing that he was brought here to form this bond with the team and if Derek didn't want a companion bond he would have made it clear at some point already. Derek clearly wanted to stay with his team and the only way to do that would be through an omega. It's not like a companion bond was permanent either. If Derek didn't like it, they could sever the bond over the next few months. It would suck for sure, but it was doable. With that thought, Stiles steeled himself for the on slaughter of emotions that were about to be inflicted on the both of them and brought his hands up to the alpha's neck and released his hold on his TCE. 

Derek released a long groan and instantly let out the tension from his shoulders, collapsing on top of Stiles. Stiles could feel Derek's current emotions the strongest. Possessiveness, worry, anger, and a high level of stress by the current situation, along with a small amount of something else which Stiles couldn't quite pin down. He kept up the flow of his pheromones until he felt something deep inside of him click into place. Both omega and alpha gasped as the fragile bond formed. Derek tightened his arms around Stiles panting deeply while Stiles stared at the sky, basking in the pleasure coursing through him. It was a deeply comforting and private experience between the two. Students were always taught during dynamic training in schools how intimate it can be when any kind of bond is formed between alphas and omegas, but this was on a whole other level. A sense of belonging settled through Stiles and he wonders if this is how it will be for all the alphas he is to bond with. 

After an undetermined amount of time Stiles starts to regain his bearings and register his surroundings. Derek is still on top of him like a warm blanket, breathing evenly, suggesting slumber. Stiles tries not to notice the trickle of satisfaction he gets from feeling Derek above him, but it’s a bit difficult since their bond is completely wide open and fresh. He can feel the contentment rolling off Derek in waves.

He takes note of the team lounging around them at different levels of rest. Stiles clears his throat and Lydia perks up. "Well, it's about time. I'm freezing out here, seeing as I'm the only beta here and I don't have my own personal alpha warming blanket. You sure picked a great time to do that. Middle of the forest, in the middle of the night, on one of the coldest nights this spring. I mean, seriously."

Stiles smiles, "Sorry Lydia. Didn't mean to put you out. You know, just over here stopping a couple of enraged barbarians from taking each other’s heads off."

"That's a bit extreme I think. I'm sure they would have stopped before they succeed at decapitating each other."

Stiles snorted, continuing, "Is everyone else comatosed?"

"Pretty much, they should start coming back to themselves now that you stopped releasing that high level of ETC needed for your new bond to form. Congratulations, by the way, on your first bond. Do you have any questions?"

Stiles looks away for a moment trying to hide his embarrassment, "How am I suppose to help them out on the field if this is how they will react to my ETC on missions?"

"It is only this strong when you first initiate a bond. You will be able to release high levels of it when you choose but it won't ever be this strong again. The only time you have the ability to render an alpha defenseless," gesturing towards Derek, "is when a bond is formed. He will feel the same effect the other alphas here are experiencing when you bond with another alpha but other than that from now on when you release your highest dose on Derek it will only make him lethargic. On missions, you will only be releasing low levels of it to help keep them calm and focused when necessary."

"They all felt that?" Stiles asked.

"Yes and no. They all felt the TCE you released, but no they can’t feel the connection you have with Derek but they can sense it is there. Each bond will be different. Some more intense than others depending on compatibility."

"I see." Stiles was sure Derek's bond was a strong one based on the intensity of the formation and the strength of it already. They must have a high level of compatibility. A weird pleasure snuck up Stiles spine which he decided to ignore. "Will I always be able to feel his emotions?"

"No, that should taper off in the next few hours unless you really concentrate on it. You won't be constantly in each other’s head, that would get kind of crowded when you bonded with the whole team if that was the case."

"Oh thank god."

Lydia smiled and waited to see if Stiles had any more questions. When he didn’t ask anything else they both fell silent for a while, waiting for the alphas to rouse and come back to themselves. Scott, Peter, and Boyd were awake through the whole process. Barely holding their heavy eyes open, they were the first to pull themselves out of the stupor. Peter started walking around to the other team members waking them enough to pull them into an unsteady stand and pushing them to go towards the house. Isaac gave Stiles a sleepy thumbs-up as he walked, holding on to a bloody but healed Jackson. Once the area was clear of everyone except Lydia, Peter, Stiles and Derek. Peter sat down beside Lydia.

"As much as I am enjoying this, I would much rather be in bed right now." 

Peter pulled out his phone and took a quick photo of the Omega and Alpha cuddled together while Stiles glared at the camera. 

"Leave him for now. He needs this." Peter supplied. Resting his head on Lydia's shoulder. Lydia lifted her hand and patted the alphas head a couple times.

Stiles huffed out an unimpressed response and returned to glaring up at the sky. Deep down Stiles was delighted by the contact with Derek. His omega side purring like a cat in the sun. It was for that reason he wanted it to end that exact instant. 

Ten minutes later Derek started to show signs of life. He started by turning his head and pushing his nose against Stiles' cheek and letting out a content grumble and tightening his arms even more.

"Hee-eey Derek," Stiles said, which was apparently the wrong thing to say because the alpha's eyes opened and bled to red. Derek was off of Stiles in an instant looking panicked and hostile. 

"Derek, it's okay. It's just a companion bond. Relax. You're fine, we are all fine. Everything is fine." Peter soothed as he stood from his seated position slowly advancing towards Derek, hands raised in a placating gesture. 

Derek looked a bit wild looking around for answers. Stiles had a feeling he wasn't currently seeing the same scene Derek was. Whatever Derek was currently seeing was ten times worse if his horror-stricken expression, sharp teeth and claws was any indication. Feelings of complete loss and helplessness flashed down the bond to Stiles.

"Nephew, it's alright. Everyone is fine. They all just left up to the house. You companion bonded with Stiles. Our current omega, remember. We are at the training house. We wanted this, Derek."

"Stiles." Derek breathes and his eyes settle on Stiles like he has all the answers. Stiles is still seated on the ground mouth open in confusion.

"Yes, that's right."

Recognition flashed in Derek's eyes and he instantly pulled a mask back over his features. Derek nodded his head towards Stiles, before grabbing his gun where it leaned against a tree and left with Peter close on his heels.

Stiles gaped at the two alphas as he watched them leave. Turning back to Lydia, "That was not how I expected that to go? I mean it wasn’t like I was expecting us to go frolicking through a field of wildflowers but definitely a bit more warmth then that."

"Derek tends to keep everyone on their toes.”

"Right. Okay. Come on Lydia! I need more than that."

"Derek doesn't have good experiences when it comes to bonding. He tends to get lost in the past after bonds are completed and like the last time, he just relived his worst memories. That is all I will say on the matter for now- No, don't even ask.” Lydia cuts his questions off. “It is not my story to tell and if Derek ever tells you then that's his choice."

Stiles shut his mouth and swallowed the protest he wanted to voice. "Not everything has to be a mystery with you people, you know."

"Where would be the fun in that?" Lydia smiles and stood, offering a hand out to Stiles, "Come on, let's get some sleep."

Taking her hand Lydia pulled Stiles up and together they started towards the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure MILES - Multiple Integrated Laser Engagement System doesn't actually hurt the wearer but for this fic, it gives you a good shock.
> 
> Let me know what you think!  
> I love hearing where you all think I should take this story. Never any promises, but I have been inspired by peoples suggestions for this story in the past!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 0 idea about encoding and what not. I made it all up. So no judgy  
> Sorry, it took so long. Been a busy few weeks.  
> This chapter, kind boring. But I needed to set up for the next one, which will be fun!

In the weeks following Stiles bond with Derek, the other bonds started happening on the regular. Stiles figures that initiating the first bond with Derek allowed him to accept the other team members. Scott’s bond followed shortly after Dereks. It was a strong bond, which didn’t really surprise Stiles. The two got along quite well and Stiles really enjoyed the Alphas company. 

Jackson was next, surprising everyone. They were out practicing shooting and Jackson was helping Stiles with his stance, exchanging insults, when the bond clicked into place. It was also surprisingly a stronger bond. Not nearly what Stiles had with Derek and Scott but Stiles could feel it thumping through them like it had its own heartbeat.

The next bond was Erica and Boyd, followed by Isaac, Danny, Allison, and Chris, in that order. Peter seemed to be pushing back on the formation of the bond for some reason and when Stiles finally ask him about it he only stated he should bond last if they can help it. He wouldn’t be able to monitor the other bonds with a biased opinion if he formed a bond with Stiles to early. Stiles wasn’t too sure what he needed to monitor but decided to accept Peter’s explanation. The more the bonds solidified the more Stiles started to feel content. They continued with the training and to Stiles delight, he finished with his school work in record time, Lydia helped him out a lot with his studies. With her brilliant mind and ability to explain things in a timely manner Stiles finished in no time at all.

Derek was more absent than usual. He was always around the house but he tended to leave the room when Stiles would enter or move to the opposite side. He kept the bond mostly locked down and it started to grate on Stiles' nerves. He found himself unconsciously seeking out their connection more than once to lightly push on the door Derek had erected. If Derek ever noticed, he didn’t say anything and the door never budged from where it stood. Stiles could feel to crack open every once in a while, usually when he was to distracted to really pay attention to it but he knew Derek was checking in on him. 

Stiles didn’t feel the need to keep a hold on his pheromones anymore and was usually releasing a low level throughout the day. The alphas seemed much more calm now and it warmed him slightly at the thought. He could see now why the team worked so well together. They complimented each other’s strength in surprising ways and made up for each other’s weaknesses when necessary.

They started having team bonding nights which consisted of cooking together and was followed by a movie, video games or board games. They were all seated around the large television, bowls of snacks in hand, arguing over what movie to watch. They finally decided on a movie, the girls winning out on their romantic comedy and Stiles settled next to Isaac and Danny as they cuddled on the floor. There was a small amount of protest from the other alphas, complaining that it was unfair that they got to cuddle Stiles. Isaac just ignored them all and squeezed Stiles a bit tighter. Stiles could feel Isaac and Danny’s breathing slow and the contentment rolling off of them from being in contact with their omega. About halfway through the movie Peter called Stiles name and beckoned him over to sit between him and Derek. Derek instantly stiffened, causing Stiles to hesitate, but he decided to ignore the grouchy alpha and settled in between the two, smiling at the protests coming from Isaac and Danny. Peter pulled Stiles into his side and wrapped an arm around him. Stiles pulled his cold bare feet up and pressed them into Derek’s thigh, ignoring the alphas stiffness. About ten minutes later Stiles felt Peter gaze on him. Stiles knew what he was doing. He was trying to will their bond to click into place but part of Stiles was hesitant to allow it. Once he bonded with Peter their little honeymoon stage at the house would be over and they could be pulled out as soon as Braeden need them. With a resigned sigh Stiles snuggled into Peter’s side tighter and released more of his TCE. He focused on Peter’s presence more, paying attention to the alpha’s scent and the comforting rise and fall of this breathing. When the bond clicked into place Stiles felt all the tension in Peter's body release and a collective gasp went through the room.

Stiles basked in the comfort for the remainder of the movie, enjoying his new connection to the alpha. Peter ran his hand through Stiles' hair methodically. His movements lazy as they watched the credits roll. No one in the room moved from their position. Even Lydia looked to be enjoying the peaceful moment.

Stiles glanced over towards Derek and he knew the other alphas attention was on him even if he kept his eyes averted. Derek had his hands in fists and hadn’t relaxed completely since Stiles had sat down even after the bond clicked with Peter and Stiles released that high dose of TCE. Stiles sighed in frustration and the noise caused Derek’s eyes to shoot to his own. Their eyes connected and Stiles found he couldn’t look away. Some emotion flashed in Derek’s eyes that Stiles couldn’t place and Stiles felt the door blocking their bond crack open. Stiles doubted Derek was even aware his hold has slipped but Stiles instantly latched onto the bond and felt a wave of possessiveness, longing and... and was that jealousy, maybe? Before Stiles could examine it closer, the door slammed shut and Derek’s expression darkened and stood to leave. Stiles slumped a bit in disappointment as the alpha left the room but decided to deal with it later and enjoy his last connection while it lasted. Peter hummed and squeezed Stiles shoulder in encouragement like he knew what had just transpired between his nephew and the omega. Stiles rearranged his body so his head was resting on Peters lap and wrapped his arms around the alphas waste and promptly fell asleep.

 

****

The next day while Stiles was seated eating his breakfast Peter came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, and handed him a new cell phone, "Here, this is yours. I had Danny program it with all our numbers. You can call the Sheriff if you would like."

Stiles instantly grabbed the phone and shot to his feet. He left the room and jogged up to his bedroom. Stiles dialed his father cell and waited impatiently for him to pick up.

"Sheriff Stilinski," His dad said in a clipped tone.

"Dad!"

"Stiles?"

"Yeah dad, it's me!"

"Are you okay? How are you doing?"

"I'm great, how are you?"

"Good. Jeeze, It's good to hear your voice. Sam and Dean kept me up to date on everything but it really not the same as hearing from you myself." The Sheriff said.

"I know! I wanted to call you and talk all the time, I really missed you. All of the bonds have been initiated with the team and they are really great dad. I think you would really like these alphas. They treat me well and fair. I finished school already too. Lydia, a beta here, is a brilliant goddess. Wait, Who are Sam and Dean?"

"The agents assigned to me. They are pretty decent guys actually."

Stiles thought about that for a second, "Huh. Well, I'm glad you weren't stuck with a pair of A-holes." 

The sheriff snorted, "They told me you were doing well in your training and let me know when they first bond was initiated. I knew it wouldn't be long after that I would be hearing from you."

"Yea it's been quite the learning curve, but I have been enjoying it. How have you been? You better still be following that diet I set out for you." Stiles said.

"Stiles I am a grown man. I can look after myself."

"Dad," Stiles said.

"Yes okay, I am mostly following your diet. Salads, salads, and more salads. It's a very colorful meal plan.

"Hey, salads can be very tasty you know."

"Mmhmm," The sheriff responded, "So, now what?"

"I don't really know. I guess we keep training until they think I'm ready or until the team is needed for a mission."

"I see. And what kind of jobs are we talking about here?"

"Oh you know, saving the world from mass destruction."

"I'm sure." The Sheriff responded.

They continued their conversation and when Stiles hung up the phone he felt a weight lift off his shoulders.

****

"You can hack on the web, security programs, APIs, Android/iOS and anything else worth protecting. It's not all one process, different encoding types for different programs." Danny said.

"Don't get me wrong Danny, this is all very interesting stuff. But isn't that what we have you for?" Stiles asked. 

Danny gives him a Flat look and says, "What if your coms go out in the middle of an assignment. It doesn't happen often but what if you lose frequency or experience interference of some sort? Sometime you may need to do it yourself and that is why you need to know the basics of encoding for every platform out there."

"Stiles stop acting like this is such a burden for you. I know how smart you are, this should be pretty easy for you to remember. Your just whining for the sake of it." Lyda stated offhandedly from her own desk.

Stiles sticks his tongue out at Lydia's back, causing Danny to smile and turn back to his computers. He does some more typing and clicking before a video comes up on his screen and it takes him a moment to understand what he is looking at, someone's lap. Danny clicks around a few more seconds and now he is staring at Lydia who is looking at them through the screen. Stiles looks over at Lydia and back to the screen in confusion, "What am I seeing here?" 

"I just hacked into Lydia's phone." Lydia looks up from her phone she had been texting on and sends Danny a glare. Danny just grins at her.

Stiles sits in amazement, "That took you five minutes!"

"Not exactly, I had already started it when you came in. A little show for you to see, a bit of incentive."

"Danny, you make me scared to even walk past my computer."

Danny snorts and continues to explain different platforms to Stiles. Lydia pipes up once in a while, adding her own experiences and expertise. Danny lets Stiles try a few different encodings and then they created a small virus and send it to Jackson's phone so whenever he unlocked it a message would appear that said "Waxing is his game, Jackson is his name." followed by a picture of a hairless chest and perfectly shaped eyebrows. Stiles cackles as they send it.

"We just got a call from Braeden," Chris says from the door behind them, causing Stiles to jump in his seat about a foot high. He turns to the Commander leaning against the door frame, gripping his shirt above his pounding heart. By the small smile tugging at the Commander's lips, Stiles wonders how long he had been standing there listening to them. "She wants us ready for assignment in five days. Looks like Peter and Derek believe you are ready."

Stiles freezes at his words, "What?" He squeaks, "That can't be right. I'm not ready for this! You guys can't know that in such short of time. It has only been what? five months? That is not nearly enough training. Ill get everyone killed." 

"Stiles! Trust me. You are ready for this." Lydia assures him.

"But how! You each received way more training then I have."

Chris pushes off the door and steps right in front of Stiles and crouches down so they are eye level. Stiles all of a sudden feels very young. Like a child being comforted by their parents. He remembers his dad talking to him just like this numerous times. "You're not on this team to do any of the dangerous work. Don't get me wrong, you are more than welcome to take on more responsibility as you become more confident but it's not required. That's the rest of the team's job. You are here to help the team, be their support and you have already proved you are more than efficient at that. I don't know if I have ever felt such a potent level of ETC before you." 

Stiles keeps eye contact with Chris for a moment before he sighs and nods his head. "Yeah. Okay yeah. You're right, alright then."

Chirs pats his knee and stands up, taking a few steps back. "Alright, I will inform Peter we are a go. I guess that means we have a camping trip to plan."

"Camping trip?" Stiles says, looking around the room in confusion.

"It's a tradition. After a new omega is introduced to a team and about to go on their first mission, the team takes a few days to just relax and enjoy each other. A chance to cement the new bond a bit more." Danny explains.

"Nice. That will be fun. Where are we going?" 

"There's a great spot about half a days hike from the house that we usually go to." 

"When will we be leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning, be ready for hiking, campfires, the whole Kumbaya.” Chris says with a smile and leaves the room. “See you at dinner. You three are on cooking duty tonight. You may want to get started.”

Stiles grumbles about it but gets up and follows the other too out of the room and into the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am starting a course for two months to try and lower my load next semester. Hopefully, I can keep up with writing this. It may be a longer period in between though.  
> Oh and new tags too

The hike into the camp was all uphill. Correction, the whole thing was uphill except for the end which was straight for only about five minutes. When they finally made it to the lake Stiles hated everything. Derek, the fun-sucker he was, had insisted they carry their guns and a set of gear along with their camping gear, and because Erica had wanted to “Have a bit of fun once they got there” had smuggled a generous amount of booze into each of their packs adding a few extra pounds. Derek had thrown a fit when finally opened his bag and caught sight of the bottle in his bag. Stiles thought the glare he sent the girl would melt the skin right off her face, but Erica just stuck her tongue out at the alpha and told him to lighten up and have some fun. 

The camp was set up and a fire was soon being brought to life. Stiles was to share a tent with Peter, Chris or Derek since that was how it would be on a mission. Usually, Derek since Peter and Chris didn’t actually go out in the field all that often. The alphas were going to alternate for the few days they would be camping, allowing Stiles a chance to get used to them sleeping in the same space.

It was late afternoon and most of the team were lazing around the camp enjoying the heat and company. Allison, Lydia, Erica, and Danny were taking swigs from a bottle of tequila, while Boyd judgingly watched, chin resting on Erica’s shoulder and Isaac and Stiles were roasting hot dogs and marshmallows at the fire. Peter, Chris, Jackson, Derek, and Scott were walking around the lake scouting the best fishing and swimming areas.

“Truth or dare, Erica?” Allison asked.

“Dare”

“I dare you to wear your underwear as a hat for the rest of the game,” Allison says with a small laugh.

“Pffff that’s it? I’ll be right back,” Erica leaves the clearing at enters her tent. Moments later Erica emerges with a bright pink thong wrapped around her head like a crown. 

“Pink? I always pictured you more of a blood red kind of girl.” Stiles offers.

“Got to keep it interesting and mix it up a bit. Keep him on his toes or it gets boring, right dear?” Erica supplies with a quick lift of her eyebrows causing Boyd to roll his eyes.

“Allison, truth or dare?” Erica asks.

“Truth.”

“Why haven’t you made the move on Scotty boy yet?” Erica asks. Everyone in the group perks up to listen. Stiles wasn’t even aware anything was going on between the two alphas.

“Uhh well… I don’t want to ruin what we all have going on, you know.” Allison says and a small amount of pink tinged her cheeks.

“You two have been pinning over each other for as long as I can remember. I think it’s safe to say it’s more than just a simple infatuation.” Erica says. 

Allison looks away from the group considering, “I don’t know, what if it went sour and then we couldn’t function in the same group anymore and one of us had to be reassigned. I don’t know if I could handle a new team. We all worked so hard to get to where we are today. We are so close and trust each other completely. I can’t imagine finding that again with a new team.”

“That won’t happen. Besides, will you be content always wondering what could have been?” Lydia asks.

“I- I don’t know?” Allison says deep in thought. After a moment she turns to Lydia, “Well what about you and Jackson? Are you content?”

“Jackson and I have a different relationship, we KNOW we are going to complete a mating bond but we are happy waiting. We both know we will end up together but we also both know it can’t be while we are on the same team. We would go crazy if we were mated, always worrying about each other. We are not like You and Scott or Erica and Boyd. We can be too emotional when it comes to matters of the heart.” Lydia supplies.

Stiles is in complete shock. Why did no one tell him about all these relationships in the group? He has never once felt any tension between any of the alphas in a romantic sense, but then again maybe Stiles isn’t the best guy to be trying to gage that sort of thing. 

“Excuse me! How am I just finding out about all this now? Are there any other relationships I should know about?”

“Well, besides Erica and Boyd, Allison and Scott, and Lydia and Jackson, I would say the only one left is Peter and Chris?” Isaac supplied, looking around the group for confirmation.

Danny nodded, “Don’t forget when Peter and Braeden had that little fling going on.”

“That was just sex I believe and I don’t think it ended on a positive note. I think that is why they have such a bitterness towards each other.” Lydia said.

“Derek was into her for a while to remember,” said Erica and Boyd shoved her shoulder, obviously not appreciating them talking about his Commanding officers. 

“Your telling me Peter, Derek and Braeden had a little love triangle going on?” Stiles asked.

“Sort of. When word got out that Peter had been sleeping with her, Derek reeled in his feeling pretty quickly. That was kind of a shitty move on Peters part if you ask me.” Allison recalled.

“Did Peter know Derek had feelings for Braeden?”

“Yes, we all did, but don’t judge him too hard. They have both been through a lot in their past. If Peter did what he did, he had a reason for doing it. He would never hurt his nephew for no reason,” said Isaac.

To Stiles absolute shock Boyd actually offered, “He had a reason, I confronted him about it after it all happened.”

The group sat waiting for him to continue but it was clear that was all the Sergeant was going to offer on the subject. Stiles thought about the conversation he had with Chris and Peter months before when he first joined the team. It was no wonder Derek had such trust issues. If Stiles had gone through as much as Derek had in his life he would issues too. He decided he didn’t care what Peters reasons were, he was still a wiener to do that to Derek and Stiles was going to make sure Peter knew what Stiles thought about it. Then Stiles had a thought…

“Back up. You said Chris and Peter?”

Erica snorted, “Yeah, nothing has happened there yet and I doubt they even realize their feeling either… Then again not much makes it past Peter, so maybe he is aware of it and he’s just waiting for Chris to join the party. We are all just waiting for it to blow up in their faces. It’s been simmering for some time now and I doubt it will be long before they either rip each other to pieces or do something a bit more, shall we say… fun. Keep an eye on them, you won’t be able to un-see it now. We have a bet going on for when it will finally happen. But we aren’t allowed to interfere with the results. If we do we are disqualified and have to pay a fee for what we would have won. I already lost, I still can’t believe it’s gone on for so long.”

“Wow, you guys are like a Tuesday night CW special. Relationships popping up all over the place, scheming, pinning, dating each other’s love interest. When does it end?” Stiles said in mock horror.

“You love it. The real question is when these two guys are going to realize they are meant to be together.” Erica said shoving Danny lightly on the shoulder and giving Isaac a wink.

“No offense Danny, but no thanks,” Isaac said with a smile.

“None taken, no hidden feeling here. That’s just… No.” Danny says scrunching up his nose.

Stiles smiles watching the two of them, listening as the game continues on and the dares got crazier and funnier as time went on. Soon Allison convinces Stiles to join in and have a few shots. He’s feeling a pleasant burn when they hear branches cracking and voices coming in towards camp. Peter and Scott are the first to emerge and Stiles shoots Peter a glare, not forgetting the conversation earlier about Braeden. Peter’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise but he doesn’t say anything, just moves towards Lydia, planting his butt at her feet reaching for the bottle. Chris and Derek show next and the look of judgment on their face makes Stiles snicker and try to hide his laugh. Derek glowers at the Alphas and Betas at the fire before moving towards Stiles and taking the bottle from him.

“He is not legal.” Derek scolded.

“Derek, strip out of those cranky pants, give us that little show we have all been dying to see and came join us!” Erica says smiling in glee.

Derek moves his death glare Erica’s way and the female alpha actually shrinks into Boyd’s chest but the cheeky grin never leaves her face. 

“Nice hat,” Derek says drily and passes the bottle to Chris who studies it for a moment before shrugging and taking a swig. Derek watches with his eyebrow raised.

“What? We are about to get really busy in the next few weeks, mise-well unwind a bit.” Chris states seating himself beside Stiles brushing his shoulder next to the omega. Stiles feels contentment rise up. He can’t help enjoying the proximity and contact with his alphas. 

It takes a moment but finally Derek lets out a sigh and sits down beside Stiles a safe distance between them, “Fine, but no more for Stiles. He shouldn’t be drinking.”

Stiles rolls his eyes but decides not to say anything. He didn’t plan on having anymore anyways.

***

It’s well past dark when some of the alphas start to sway where they are seated, clearly drunk and ready for sleep. To Stiles surprise, Derek had taken part in some of the games they had played and even had a few sips from the bottle of his own, causing his eyes to become bright and a bit glassy. Stiles watched Boyd carry Erica off to their tent and decided to get some of the other alphas off to bed. He lifted Scott to his feet with Isaacs help, who proceeded to tell them how much he loved them all the way to his bedroll. Isaac stayed in their tent deciding to crash as well and keep an eye on Scott. When he came back Allison and Lydia had gone to bed and Jackson and Danny were leaning against each other singing on their way to their own tent. 

Peter, Chris, and Derek sat around the fire talking quietly. Stiles debated just going to bed but decided he was still too restless to sleep at the moment. Returning to the fire, Stile took his previous seat between Chris and Derek lying beside the fire.

“Braeden is going to be at the house when we return to brief us on the next mission, something about a recon. in Somalia. Some foreign dignitary is taking steps beyond his means,” Peter informed the two Commanders.

Stiles tensed and the mention of seeing Braeden. Derek looked at Stiles at with a questioning look, “It’s normal to be nervous for missions but this one should be pretty straightforward and I doubt we will be engaging at all, more likely just gaining intel. There will always be some degree of danger on our missions but they wouldn’t give us something beyond your capability for your first if they can help it.”

Stiles ducked his head and mumbled, “It’s not the mission. I’m not looking forward to seeing Braeden again. She isn’t exactly my favorite person right now.”

The alphas are quiet a moment before Chris says hesitantly, “That’s understandable and none of us are really happy with her right now but try to control your agitation towards her if you can. Your emotions will project down the bonds and it will set all of us on edge if it's strong enough.” 

“Yeah, I know, I will keep them locked down as much as I can. It’s just, she never even apologized, you know?” Stiles said, looking around the fire.

Peter was watching the fire when he said, “Braeden can be a bit difficult to deal with, but your contact with her will be minimal. A lot of the time she just briefs us over Skype or phone. She is making a special trip down here to verify the bonds are all where they need to be before she assigns the team to anything beyond what we are ready for.” 

Stiles glares a bit across the fire at the alpha but the alpha either doesn’t notice or doesn’t acknowledge it. He continues listening as the alphas talk. He drifts off with his head cradled in his arms sometime later. When he wakes, it's too strong arms lifting him into the air. The fire has been banked and there is no one left around the fire. Derek carries Stiles into his tent and lightly places him down on his bedroll, tucking him in. When he goes to turn away to get ready for bed, Stiles grabs his wrist. 

“Stay, lay with me,” Stiles mumbles, half asleep already.

Derek doesn’t turn to face Stiles. Just continues to look forward at the entrance of the tent, clearly waring with himself. Stiles drifts off watching the alpha, deciding Derek will make his own decision no matter what Stiles says. Stiles wakes again a short time later to the sound of the zipper on the door closing and movement behind him. Stiles turns in his blankets, seeking out the alpha in the dark. Derek has removed his pants down to his boxers and is kneeling on his own bed, watching Stiles with an unreadable expression on his face. Stiles lifts his arm and blanket in invitation, shivering as the cold air rushes in. Derek hesitates a moment before moving and settling in beside the omega. Stiles breathes out a breath in contentment when Derek settles on his side leaving as much space between the two as possible in the tight bedroll, which isn't much at all. Stiles snorts and shoves closer to the tense alpha and rests his head in the crook of Derek’s neck breathing in his scent of pine and cinnamon. Stiles is so relaxed he completely let’s go of his hold on his TCE. Derek lets out a soft growl, pulling Stiles in closer and Stiles falls into a deep sleep. Unaware, of the conflicting emotions rolling off the alpha at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of doing a chapter from Derek's point of view. What do you think?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMMMM KAY  
> So I did this instead of homework today so I'll probably be up late tonight... I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY. Just kidding it's all my fault.
> 
> ALSO, I originally had a small chapter from Derek's point-of-view to go in between this one and the last like everyone asked for but I DELETED IT BY ACCIDENT! Oh, I was sooooo mad. It was good too. Anyways, I was so Pe'd off by it I completely scrapped the chapter and I now have a plan for later in Derek's point of view! I think this will work out better anyways in the long run. 
> 
> I only did a quick once over to check the spelling and grammar so this one may be bad. (I need to do homework folks I have a paper due tomorrow but I wanted to get this out to you) I'll go through it at a later date maybe to spruce it up. And I say "maybe" incredibly lightly.
> 
> AGAIN:  
> Here's a bit of visual aid for you if you want it. It's something I use to keep my ideas in order but it also has the option to just be viewed as a guest, which I offer to you. I recommend staying away from the changelog though.... I'm constantly changing ideas and it can get confusing if you end up reading the fic.  
> https://www.notebook.ai/plan/universes/90902
> 
> ENJOYYYYY

Stiles wakes alone with a blaring headache. The spot beside him is cold, indicating Derek woke some time ago and was probably off brooding somewhere in self-loathing. Stiles groans as he recalls inviting the alpha into his bed. He can’t recall a time where he had ever slept so soundly in his life. Must have been from the alcohol and he's sticking with that reasoning. It had nothing to do with one particularly grumpy alpha, nope, that’s just a coincidence. After downing the bottle of water and a couple Tylenol Derek must have left for him, he pulls his sorry soul out of bed and out of the tent. The camp is relaxed even though most of the team is already awake and moving around. Stiles can tell some of the Alphas are feeling a lot worse than he is but overall everyone seems to be in one piece.

"Morning," Stiles mumbles.

"Ugh, stop talking so loud." Erica murmurs from her position on the grass, head pillowed on Boyd’s leg and pink sleep mask still covering her eyes.

Stiles giggles and turned towards Chris manning the fire, who pours Stiles a cup of coffee from the percolator. Stiles smiled in thanks, blowing on the warm life-saving brew before tentatively taking a sip. Looking out over the clearing Stiles notes Derek and Peter are nowhere to be found. 

Stiles asks where the two alphas have gone off too and Chris just sipped his own coffee before answering, "They left at dawn for a hike, a little family bonding for the two. Should be back in an hour or so." 

Stiles nodded, wondering what “bonding” consisted of for the two alphas, he found himself picturing Derek holding Peter by his neck while Peter grinned through a bloody nose. 

"What are we doing today?" Stiles asked.

"The girls were talking about hanging out around the lake, sunning and swimming. I would be surprised if Scott did anything more than. He's not feeling too well. There are some cliffs on the other side of the lake which are great for jumping. Isaac, Boyd, and Jackson are thinking about heading over there when Derek and Peter get back. You can do either if you want."

Stiles goes a bit green, “How tall are these cliffs?”

Chris considers for a moment and answers, “The tallest one is over fifty feet and then there are smaller ones surrounding it ranging from thirty to ten feet.”

"Uhh okay, I guess I will go with them then. I should probably get use to jumping off of things, right?"

"Well, then I will join you.”

"Wanting some Stiles time?"

"More like wanting to make sure you don't injure yourself. A light breeze passes through and the next thing I know you're flat on your face," Chris replies.

Stiles eyes the alpha, "That is a flagrant falsehood. I don't even need the breeze."

Chris smirks and Stiles turns away to change into his swim trunks and then settles next to Allison waiting for the two Hales to return. 

***

Jackson must have been some type of aquatic life form in his past life. His diving skills are something to be envied and the alpha can swim like he was born with fins. When he hits the water from a perfect Inward Dive Pike the splash is minimal and Stiles is in awe.

"Eat your heart out Stilinski," Jackson yells when he surfaces the water and all of Stiles admiration immediately disintegrates. 

"It's called humble Jackson, try it sometime," Stiles shoots back.

Jackson smirks and continues a backstroke out towards the middle of the lake.

Derek, Boyd, Peter, and Chris had all already made the jump. Peter and Boyd racing at full tilt laughing like lunatics when they first caught sight of the cliff and flipping into a synchronized double front flip before hitting the water. Derek pays no mind to the rest of the group and pulls a perfect Gainer immediately after they drop their towels and packs like it’s no big deal. Chris grins at Stiles at the edge of the rock before dropping into a reverse swan dive.

"Are you going to jump?" Danny asks from his side. Stiles can feel his heart pounding as he looks over the edge. 

"There's a lower jump point if you want to go down there. No one will care if you don't want to jump from this high." Isaac offers.

"If I can't even jump off this how am I ever going to jump out of a plane?" Stiles points out.

"That’s different. You will be connected to Derek when you have to make those jumps and you won't have much choice cause Derek will make the jump if you are ready or not," Isaac says with a grin.

Stiles snorts, "Oh now I feel so much better."

The two alphas laugh at Stiles expense but he ignores them both and just watches the other group down in the water as they swim below. Wiping his face and taking a deep breath Stiles takes a few steps back. He lets out a high whine before he runs and jumps. He windmills his arms as he falls and he recalls hearing a few cheers before he finally hit the water. When he surfaces Peter and Boyd are swimming towards him grinning.

"Alright?" asks Boyd.

"That was awesome!" replies Stiles. Causing Peter and Boyd to laugh and sink under the water for a moment. Isaac and Danny jump next, Isaac with a Barrel roll and Danny a quick front flip, before they all swim to shore, Jackson swimming passed all of them and reaching the shore first… Show off. 

"I didn't think you had it in you Stilinski." Jackson razzes.

"You would be surprised what I'm capable of Jackson, just ask your mom." Stiles retorts and Jackson sends him an icy glare as the other alphas laugh.

Stiles takes a seat on one of the large rocks as the other alphas start climbing the path to do another jump. The only alpha to stay behind with him is Peter. Peter moves towards Stiles and takes a seat beside him. Stiles pointedly ignores the alpha who seems content with just sitting in the sun and looking out over the lake towards the other side. Stiles can just make out the forms of the other half of the team laying out by the water. He can hear a faint string of music from the small stereo Erica had smuggled in behind Derek's back. 

"Are you going to tell me what I did to cause all those sour looks you have been directing my way or am I going to have to figure it out on my own?" Peter finally said breaking the silence. 

Stile lets Peter suffer for a while longer but eventually gives in, "I found out some interesting information last night regarding the team and the relationships that have transpired in the group."

Peter hums his acknowledgment but doesn't offer anything else.

"Apparently you have a little baggage regarding Braeden."

Peter still doesn't say anything and Stiles has had enough, "How could you do that to Derek?"

Peter doesn't say anything to him for a moment, "And what is it exactly, you think I did to him?"

"Derek had feeling for her, which you apparently knew about I might add, yet you ignored that and started some kind of relationship with her regardless."

"Braeden was all wrong for Derek." Peter states with finality.

"That was not your decision to make."

"Okay Stile, I will humor this misguided sense vengeance you have for Derek, even though you have no business sticking your nose in it. Derek is a big boy and he can look after himself and yes, Derek was upset about it and he confronted me himself about it, like the big boy he is. When he did, I told him the same thing I'm about to tell you but the one difference between you and Derek is that Derek will understand it far better then you will since you don't have all the pertaining information from the past.  
“Braeden was not what Derek needed. She would have used him while it benefited herself and then she would have been done with him and tossed him to the curb. Derek likes to argue that he knew that already and that he was prepared for that kind of relationship but it wouldn't have mattered. Derek is not a ‘casual’ kind of guy. When he starts a relationship with someone it means something. He's not wired that way, he can get possessive, territorial and retreat into himself if he has any inkling of mistrust and he has every right to be that way. He needs a strong partner who is only interested in him and who won’t use him for their own gain. He needs an equal who will care for him as much as he will undoubtable care for them. He likes to think he could have done "casual" with Braeden but he would have developed real feeling for her since they are already friends and gotten hurt in the end. When I observed that Braeden was starting to take notice of Derek's interest, I stepped in and stopped it in its tracks."

Stiles sits slack mouthed for a moment, "And you thought the only way to do that was to sleep with her? Couldn't you have just talked to him?"

"Derek wouldn't have listened. Besides, I am an alpha and I am well aware of what Braeden looks like and that kind of authority and arrogance she holds can be attractive under the right circumstance." Peter says with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

Stiles just glares at the alpha, standing up to leave, "I still don't think that justifies your actions, Peter. You could have gone about it in another way. You said yourself Derek has been through a lot. The small snippets of emotions Derek actually let's sneak down our bond when he's not paying close enough attention.... well it's not pleasant. He's carrying so much sadness and anyone who willingly adds to that is in my bad books."

"Do you really think I wanted to hurt him? I promise you if I thought Derek would have listened to me I would have done it differently. I don't have much left in this world that important to me but I can promise you he is at the top of that list. Why do you think my relationship with Braeden is so strained? It has very little to do with me and her and a lot to do with her and Derek."

Stiles watches Peter face, looking for any indication of a lie and finds none. Stiles sighed and sat back down beside the alpha. "Fine Peter, you win, but I still think you are an asshole for doing that to him."

"Don't worry, you are not the only one who thinks that," Peter makes a gesture towards himself, indicating he thinks that about himself.

Stiles allows a small smile to pass onto his lips and bumps his shoulder up against Peters. The alpha smiles back and resumes watching the water. A few minutes later Isaac dives down into the water howling like a wolf followed by the others.

***

It's past dinner by the time they start heading back to camp. Derek had been avoiding Stiles for most of the day. Never allowing himself to be alone with the omega. Stiles finally cornered the Alpha on the walk back to camp when Derek kept a brisk pace ahead of the others who were content with slowly picking their way through the trail. Thanks to his training Stiles didn't have much of a problem keeping up to the alpha. 

"Are you avoiding me, Derek?" Stiles teases.

Derek glances back at the omega with a look that states he has no interest in talking at the moment. Stiles wonders how anyone can convey so much in just one look, but Derek seems to have mastered the skill. Stiles is now a true believer that people can have entire conversations with their eyebrows alone, heck he has the proof right in front of him.

"Come on, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. It was just a little bit of drunken cuddling, I have cuddled with everyone on the team besides you and that isn’t from lack of trying. Isn’t that kind of my job? And I mean really, you HAVE done worse. I didn’t want to bring it up, but I'm afraid you have given me no choice. The licking incident." Stiles says trying to hold back his grin and failing terribly.

Derek’s step falters and he trips over a root on the ground before regaining his stride.

"I mean if anything, that's something you really should be embarrassed about. I have never been licked before. I thought it may be quite gross but it's actually surprisingly pleasant. I mean, under the right circumstance, I dare even say it may be quite arousing. Not that I am into licking, well actually, on second thought maybe I am into licking. Are you into licking? Well, obviously you are since you licked me- not that I'm saying that you did it to me in any kind of sexual manner. Actually, why did you lick me? I have been wondering that for some time. I mean, one second you wanted to rip me to shreds for making you look like you belonged on some Vegas stage show, and side note: I will stress again that I was an innocent in that whole thing, I may have been hiding away with Erica and I know that looks incriminating but that was soooo a technicality… What was I talking about? Oh yeah! and the next second you were licking my throat like come kind of lollipo-"

"Stiles!" Derek growls. Stopping in his tracks causing Stiles to crash into his back. Derek turns on his heels and Stiles notes a trace of red bleeding into his eyes. "Stop, talking about licking."

Stiles notes the amount of time he had just used a version of the word lick in that short monologue and flushes in embarrassment. Derek's eyes track as a blush rises up his throat and into his cheeks. 

"Right! Not talking about licking. You won't hear any more from me about licking. I'm seriously done talking about licking! Oh my God, I will stop. Right now!" Stiles stammers.

Derek watches Stiles for a moment more with his eyebrows raised before turning and continuing on.

Stiles tries. He honestly does try but it’s like he wants to have his throat ripped out because the next thing he knows the words are spilling out of him.

"But why did you lick me, Derek? What logic was running through your mind when you did that? Where you just thinking ‘Hmm I wonder what Stiles tastes like toda-," Derek whirls on Stiles and the next thing he knows he is slammed up against a tree with Derek's face inches from his own breathing heavy."

"Heyyyyy, Derek,” Stiles stammers uneasily, “A little close don't you think? I mean usually, I wouldn't object to the closeness but when I can clearly see the murder in your eyes I tend to find a new value in personal space."

Derek continues to stare Stiles down huffing out his mint-scented breath on Stiles' face.

"Hey, you have gum? Whoever taught you about sharing. I mean what is it with you alphas and your sharing skills." 

Derek's eyes flare an even darker red, letting Stiles know he is entering dangerous territory. For once Stiles survival instincts take precedence and Stiles shuts his mouth, lowers his eyes, and tilts his neck to the side in submission.

Derek growls deep in his chest and Stiles takes a chance and glances at the alpha. Derek's eyes are zeroed in on Stiles' throat, observing his quickened pulse as it flutters from the adrenaline coursing through his veins. Derek looks like a predator about to make a kill and for the first time since being around the alpha Stiles actually feels a tinge of fear. 

"Derek..." Stiles whispers and the Alphas eyes shoot up to meet his own. Stiles has never seen Alpha eyes go so dark. They are a deep rich red, no longer the vibrant bright red that usually shows itself. Derek presses his body in closer to Stiles and Stiles lets out a slight squeak of surprise and the hardness in Derek's shorts. Derek lowers his face into Stiles' neck and presses his open mouth against his throat just resting against his skin. Stiles tentatively brings his hands up and rests one against Derek's chest, while the other pulls at Derek's shirt at his waist bringing him in closer. Derek lets out a satisfied growl when he feels Stiles beginning arousal against his thigh. 

Derek pulls slightly back and breaths against Stiles' neck just below his jaw, slowly rubbing his stubble and nose against his skin as he brings his face up so his mouth hovers over Stiles'. Derek lifts his eyes to connect with Stiles own and Stiles can see the arousal swimming in Derek's blood red eyes. Stiles finally realizes what the dark red means for alphas. 

Laughter in this distance brings everything crashing down. Derek wrenches back panicked and wide-eyed. Stiles only has a moment to take in the stunned expression on the alpha's face before Derek turns and stocks off down the trail towards the camp.

Stiles is still leaning against the tree trying to pull himself together from the whiplash of emotions by the time the others come into sight. The alphas take one look at Stiles and are on alert instantly. Peter rushes over to Stiles, concern written on his features.

"Stiles, what happened?" Peter asks but stops short when he gets a whiff of the scent still lingering on Stiles. A smug smile tugs at the corner of Peters' lips as he tries to maintain a straight face.

"Nothing, I just thought I saw something is all." Stiles offers weakly.

"Something? Like what?" Danny askes.

"I don't know a wild animal, okay! Just give me a second and I will be right behind you." Stiles bites out between clenched teeth, watching as Peter gives up on holding his grin back and lets it shine. Stiles is thankful the alpha has his back to the group. 

Jackson snorts and continues on up the trail, hollering back "Get a grip, Stilinski."

The other alphas frown at Stiles and shoot him a worried glance but follow behind Jackson. Peter doesn't move.

"Must have been some kind of 'Wild Animal'." Peter teases.

Stiles glares, "One more word out of you and you are sleeping outside the tent tonight. Without any blankets."

The alpha just puts his hands up in a placating gesture but breaks out in laughter when he turns towards the trail.

Stiles just sighed, trying to calm down. He is so screwed.


End file.
